Some Changes Are for the Better!
by Rose Zen
Summary: Serena attends a new school where she tries to adjust to her new social status, no longer Miss Popularity. Not only that, but she's stressed about Winter Formal, her super nosey friends, AND the evil mega skank, Beryl! How will she deal?
1. From Queen to Peasant

Hello all! I am Rose Zen and this is my first story! Oh I feel so accomplished! I promised myself I would do this one day and here I am. So basically, this is a SD fic but it's not your average SM story! Just read along and you'll find out why! This story is mostly in Serena's POV. It'll take a while for some real SD action so be patient!

Some Changes are for the Best

Prologue

Disclaimer-I wish I may, I wish I might, own the SM characters tonight!

**What was I thinking coming here in the first place? Don't you ever have those moments where, basically, all you want to do is hit the rewind button on life? Oh yeah, that's right, THERE ISN'T ONE! Well, there should be, for those times you really need it!**

**About 3 months ago, I hit my last few weeks at Jefferson Academy. I had been there since I was a little girl and I lived like a queen. Yet now I seem to find myself as a poor, helpless pheasant. You see, when I said last few weeks, I didn't mean of the year, I meant of my life! Now, I've switched schools and attend Valley Hill High, home of the Vipers. I love my new school, but it's just not the same. I mean at Jefferson I was popular, and here, I'm not! What is high school but a popularity contest, honestly? And for the first time in a long time I find myself losing to the competition.**

**So here I am, it's my first day of school and there's no turning back. Seriously, there is no turning back because my mom just drove away. Why must she be a quick driver! Oh, I hope this goes well and I make friends and I'm not a loser! Well, I'm going to take a deep breath and hope this first day goes well! PLEASE!**

**10 minutes later**

**Okay, it doesn't seem to be a hostile environment. Nice school, kind people (I even got a few smiles!), cool teachers, and did I mention the hot guys! Wow I'm gonna enjoy the mornings a little more now, knowing I'll be welcomed by this! Unfortunately, I think I have zero chances since none of these guys know who I am! Well, I think I'm off to first period. YAY ENGLISH! After all, there's nothing better to do than kiss some teacher's butt to be well liked, at least for now. **

"**Serena, is that you!"**

**Did I just hear my name? That voice sounds so familiar.**

"**NO! Lita! So this is where you came when you left Jefferson!"**

"**Wow I never thought I'd see you again!"**

"**Me neither! I missed you, girl! Great to see you!"**

"**Yeah same here! So what's your schedule, maybe we have classes together!"**

"**Well lets see."**

**Turns out Lita is in all my classes, even Home Economics. YAY I have a friend, and she has friends, which means I have a posse now! I may not be leader but at least I'm not alone! So, there's Lita, there's Mina, my long lost twin, Rei, who loves anime just as much as I do, and there's Ami, who loves all my favorite shows! So, I get along with each and everyone of them! And there are so many nice people in my class! Not to mention the 3 hottest guys in the 11th grade! There's Dennis, cute skateboarder, Rick, cute wrestler, and last but CERTAINLY not least, Darien Shields. The man is wonderful! He's on the football team and he doesn't get any hotter! And seems to have a nice bod. But, he's popular which means I have no chance! Oh well, a girl can dream! I think I just discovered my new crush. But, I'm going to have to keep it quiet because girls gossip! And, I couldn't have freaked out anymore when the bell rang and I heard my name, called by a MALE voice. YES!**

"**Hey Serena!"**

**Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Serena DON'T PANIC! He's just a boy.**

"**Umm…Hi!"**

**HI! What is wrong with you? HI? This is your dream guy who you are about to meet, and all you can come up with is HI? Ok whoa, when did he become my dream guy? Maybe I should stop mentally bashing myself to hear what he's saying.**

DON'T KILL ME! I promise if I get feedback I'll update Sunday! I'll try sooner but I'm out of town so I might not be able to. PLEASE this is my first fic and I need to know if my feeble mind came up with a good story! REVIEW! Besides, this is a prologue, & if you guys don't like, I've got plenty of other ideas.


	2. Pencils Suck!

Hey Rose Zen back! YAY I got a few reviewers! And the ones I have are enough for me! Thanks to_ sailorcutie, serenitylovegod, _and _ffgirlmoonie _for reading and reviewing! Anyways, on with the story!

Some Changes are for the Better!

Disclaimer: You know I don't own it, so why must you continually rub it in my face?

Chapter 2: Pencils suck!

**: Last Chapter :**

"**Hey Serena!"**

**Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Serena DON'T PANIC! He's just a boy! **

"**Umm…Hi!"**

**HI! What is wrong with you? HI? This is your dream guy who you are about to meet, and all you can come up with is HI? Ok whoa, when did he become my dream guy? Maybe I should stop mentally bashing myself to hear what he's saying.**

**: This Chapter :**

**Oh my gosh! I can't believe Darien's ACTUALLY talking to me! This is an awesome first day! It's a dream come true!**

"**Uh, yeah, well you dropped this." He gave me an 'either you have special problems or you're just different in the WRONG way' look and shoved something in my hand.**

**I wonder what it is. Oh, why don't I just look down and find out! **

**WHAT? Oh, for the love of cake! DON'T tell me this is what I THINK it is! A PENCIL! A DAMN, FREAKIN PENCIL! Oh dear God, what have I done to deserve a PENCIL! I thought "Hey maybe he's giving me a note or something", but NOPE! I got a FREAKIN pencil! And I think now would be the right time to kill myself!**

"**Thanks" I said flatly, still thinking he was around. But of course, with my luck, he WASN'T.**

**I think he ran faster than me, when I'm late to class. Which reminds me, HELLO? I've been standing here, staring off into space for the past 3 minutes! Now, I have 2 minutes to go to my locker, get my books, and run to history! My first day, and I'm already working on my tardy record!**

**: 2 minutes later :**

**Okay, whoa, am I in the right room? I don't think I am because even though all my classmates are here, this definitely doesn't look like a classroom! It's just a huge room with rows of chairs. No desks, no chalkboards, not even a desk for the teacher. Which reminds me, WHERE IS THE TEACHER? My classmates are running around like rabid animals and there actually isn't anyone here to control them. Hm, now that I think about it, this isn't a bad thing! So, I guess I'll just take a seat.**

"**Okay, everyone calm down and go stand in the back of the room, please!"**

**Since when are teachers so polite? Hey, this guys actually pretty cool.**

"**All right, settle down. Most of you know me already as the football coach," of course, the boys on the team proceed to yell his name like savages, "thank you, thank you. But this year I'll also be YOUR history teacher. Yes, that's right, you have the wonderful privilege of having me as a teacher. You and I both know you're most likely going to slack in this class, but I have to try to avoid that, which is why I'm seating you in alphabetical order."**

**And as expected, at the mention of this seating arrangement, the whole class begins to piss and moan. Oh well, my friends aren't to far from me alphabetically. **

**: After the Seating is Arranged :**

**WONDERFUL! My friends weren't as close as I thought! Turns out the only one near me is Mina, who sits right behind me. AND to put the icing on the cake, guess who sits a few seats away? Well, let me tell ya, if you guessed Darien, you win a prize, because YOU'RE RIGHT!**

**I OFFICIALLY HATE THIS CLASS!**

**As if the awkward moment I suffered after first period wasn't enough, now I can embarrass myself for an entire 50 minutes right in front of him! EVERY DAY! YAY! So basically, right now sucks! I sure hope it gets better, but with my luck it probably WON'T!**

**: 50 minutes later :**

**So basically, history was completely uneventful, except for an occasional joke from one of the class clowns. So now I'm on to Bible! I think I'll actually like this class. My cousin told me the teacher is actually not too bad to look at, so we'll see. And, I also ENJOY Bible class, I mean it's always so laid back and relaxing. Did I mention it's an easy A? So, I think I'll go meet that teacher!**

**: In class :**

**I SERIOUSLY NEED TO TELL MY AUNT WHAT MY COUSIN'S ON, CAUSE WHATEVER IT IS, ITS IMPARING HER JUDGEMENT! Ewww, this guy is far from hott. And, no offense to him, but he gives off a little bit of a creepy vibe. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to get used to it! The seating arrangement for this class is pretty cool, he basically let us sit wherever we wanted to, but somehow, Darien STILL ended up near me! I think I'm going to have to get use to all the rain on my parade today.**

"**Okay I need the class to be quiet and pay attention. I'm your Bible teacher for this year and I keep some very strict rules. First of all, you will not talk in my class. If you try to, I promise you I WILL catch you! And if I catch you, you're going to be in deep trouble. And lots of you that speak Spanish try to be sneaky with the teachers and you talk in Spanish, but guess what? That isn't going to work with me because I DO speak Spanish. And if you try to pass notes I WILL catch you and when I catch you I WILL send you to the Dean. So you guys better be prepared and ready, and you better be saints for your own good. And ask the kids who were in my class last year, I'm not kidding. I'm very serious about this. I'm not trying to be mean, I just want you to pay attention in my class."**

**Sure, maybe you aren't trying to be mean. Maybe you're just trying to SCARE THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME! Now I'm even more freaked then I was before!**

"**Don't worry about it. He's said the same exact thing every year since sixth grade and he never does a thing."**

**Well, I see someone noticed the fear in my eyes. Or, maybe it's just the way I'm nervously KNAWING away at my pencil. Ah yes, the same MAGIC pencil from this morning. I think I'll thank this random person who gave me the heads up.**

"**Than…"**

**Okay, not exactly a random person. More along the lines of most noticeable person in my world, A.K.A DARIEN! What is up with this man! He's everywhere I turn! Maybe he's like, a creepy stalker. Or maybe, I'm coming off as the creepy stalker**

**: To Continue :**

**Thanks again to all that reviewed! I'll update soon!**


	3. Civilized is good!

Hey everybody! Thanks again for the reviews! Just so you all know, I don't have a tight schedule so I update regularly, and I don't really miss my update days unless I'm out of town. So, don't worry about late updates because I don't really have any problems with that. And now, on with this chapter! Oh, before I forget, I appreciate you reviewers so much for being so nice as to take the time to r&r my story, but from now on I'd definitely appreciate a little more constructive criticism, please. If you find anything wrong let me know, even if it's because you don't like the bold print, anything, just tell me, okay? THANK YOU hugs By the way, I'm wondering if _nessa's _real name is Vanessa? Just wondering! Anyways, onward!

**: Last Chapter :**

"**Don't worry about it. He's said the same exact thing every year since sixth grade and he never does a thing."**

**Well, I see someone noticed the fear in my eyes. Or, maybe it's just the way I'm nervously KNAWING away at my pencil. Ah yes, the same MAGIC pencil from this morning. I think I'll thank this random person who gave me the heads up.**

"**Than…"**

**Okay, not exactly a random person. More along the lines of most noticeable person in my world, A.K.A DARIEN! What is up with this man! He's everywhere I turn! Maybe he's like, a creepy stalker. Or maybe, I'm coming off as the creepy stalker.**

**: This Chapter :**

**Oh, better recover quick! I just stopped mid-sentence and that might imply something!**

"**Thanks for the heads up."**

"**No problem."**

"**Could you really tell I was that scared of him?"**

"**Well, yeah. I figured, by the way you were chewing your pencil, either he scared the heck out of you, or you were just REALLY hungry. I went with the scared thing, since only an uncivilized person would eat a pencil."**

**Awww, he's so funny. I'm actually laughing! **

"**I'm glad you noticed I'm civilized." **

**Awww, now HE'S laughing! He looks so cute! I know I sound totally sappy and sad, but what can I do?**

"**So, you're obviously new this year. What school are you coming from?"**

"**Jefferson."**

"**ACADEMY!"**

"**Yeah, so you've heard?"**

"**I have, and none of it was good. I heard they're really strict and lots of the students there turn out to be bad news."**

"**Well, it's pretty much true. They're not really strict, they're far and beyond! If you BREATHE the wrong way they're shoving rainbow colored documents, A.K.A referrals, in your face."**

**He smiles. "Well, then I think I might actually fit in there."**

**I give him a smirk and raise an eyebrow. "So you're a trouble maker?"**

"**Not too much. Just enough to be known by all the teachers and get an occasional Saturday detention. I'm not a trouble maker, I'm more of a class clown/jock."**

"**Oh, I see. Well, I used to get into trouble a lot myself. But then again, it wasn't very hard. Now, I'm changing my ways though. I want teachers to actually LIKE me."**

"**So you plan on being a goody-goody?"**

"**No, I just want to try to avoid a Saturday."**

"**I see what you mean. So what's your elective for next period?"**

"**I'm in Home Ec."**

"**Oh, cool."**

"**You're in Home Ec?**

"**No, but I was last year. I was really good at cooking, just ask Mrs. Baker."**

"**Cool, I will. So if you're not in Home Ec, what is your elective?"**

"**I'm in Spanish."**

"**You're not a speaker?"**

"**Yeah, that's why I'm taking it. It's an easy A."**

"**Oh, I got you. Well, I'm taking Home Ec because it's about time I learn how to sew and cook."**

**He's laughing again. He looks so cute when he laughs.**

"**Hey, we all have to learn sometime. So, the way I see it, we have all our other classes together, huh?"**

"**Yeah, I think so."**

"**Well, the bells about to ring, so I guess I'll see you in math class."**

"**Alright, see you then."**

"**Later." He waved and walked away to his group of friends.**

**Oh my goodness! I can't believe I just had a civilized, non-embarrassing conversation with him! I'm so proud of myself! For that, I'm going to treat myself to an extra awesome lunch. And there's the bell. That lunch will be so great, but it'll have to wait until after Home Ec.**

"**Hey Serena!"**

"**Oh, hey Lita! Hey Mina!"**

"**So, are we on our way to Home Ec or what?" That was Mina.**

**I turned around to take on last look at Darien. He was joking around with his friends and laughing.**

"**Yeah, let's go!"**

**So, once we got to Home Ec we met Mrs. Baker and were assigned our seats, of course in alphabetical order. Mrs. Baker was really cool, and I made friends with people from other classes, like Molly. Molly sits right next to me, and she is so cool! She is nice, but she is also REALLY hyper. Not to mention the fact that when she talks, she spits like a sprinkler! That'll take some getting used to but I think I can handle it. She invited me to eat lunch with her and her friends, but I turned her down. I didn't know her well enough yet, and I didn't want her saliva all over me or my food, so I ate lunch with Lita, Mina, Rei, and Ami. And that's when the conversation started…**

**: To Be Continued :**

Thanks again for all the reviews you guys! I'll update soon! Remember, I've got PLENTY of time on my hands. And don't forget some constructive criticism! HUGS see ya'll later!


	4. The Convo and the Keys

Wow! You guys never cease to amaze me! I can't believe the crazy turnout I got for this story to go on! But now that I have all this support from all of you readers, I think I can definitely go on! Thank you guys so much for your nice reviews, I appreciate you all so much! So, here is the chapter you were all hoping for! Thanks again to everyone! Personals at the bottom!

Disclaimer: IT'S NOT MINE! WHY? WHO EVER INVENTED COPYRIGHT?

**: Last time :**

**Molly invited me to eat lunch with her and her friends, but I turned her down. I didn't know her well enough yet, and I didn't want her saliva all over me or my food, so I ate lunch with Lita, Mina, Rei, and Ami. And that's when the conversation started…**

**: This time :**

"**So Serena, I'm sure you've heard of prom already right?" Mina asked me.**

"**NO, I had no idea! But, hey thanks for letting me know! And now you should get ready to be showered with questions."**

"**Fine, you can ask away, but when you're done you HAVE to answer OUR questions. Deal?" Of course, Rei has to be the one to pressure me into things.**

"**Deal. Okay, first question. Is this going to be one of those super formal proms?"**

"**Well, Serena, it just depends what your opinion is. I have made a survey among the girls in our grade, and most think it is equally formal to any senior prom. Other girls say formality is not an issue." Leave it to Ami to confuse me with big words.**

"**English?"**

"**She means some girls think it's formal and others don't. The choice is yours."**

"**Thanks for making it clear Lita. So formal it is! Next question. Are we doing the whole 'limo' thing?"**

"**Yet again, it depends how formal you think it is."**

"**Then that's a no for me. C'mon junior prom? I'll save it for senior prom. Last question, do you bring a date?"**

"**Can you guess what the answer is?" Mina is so helpful.**

"**I'm thinking it's my decision."**

"**Congratulations, you win a cookie." Rei is so sarcastic. "So, are you done asking questions?"**

"**Yeah, that's all I can think of."**

"**Great, then we can get to the nitty gritty! Who do you think is hott in our class so far?"**

**Oh great, just the conversation I was trying to avoid! I hate having to tell people who I like because it always ends up spreading. This is why I will prove my point, and lie about who I like to cover up the truth. In about 2 weeks everyone will know that I like…RICK! Yeah, that's right, I like Rick! See first period for further clarification. Anyways, I'll let my audience know that I like Rick. **

"**Well, I think that guy, Rick, is pretty cute."**

"**Awww, Serena you guys would look so cute together! I mean, you're both blonde, and well, you just look cute!" Mina is such an air head!**

"**Yeah but, I don't like him THAT much. He's just cute."**

"**Well, to be honest, I thought you liked Darien. The way you two were flirting in Bible today! Not to mention you were talking up a storm!" I'm starting to think Rei really enjoys teasing me!**

"**He was just telling me a little about the school and teachers, that's all." So maybe it's only a half truth, but I'm not lying!**

"**Okay, I'll take your word for it."**

"**Hey, so lunch is almost over! I think I'll head to class!"**

"**Okay Serena! We'll see you there!"**

**So, I leave the lunch table. Thank goodness! I was getting hot under all that pressure. Now I'll just get my book from my locker, freshen up in the bathroom, and I'll be off to fifth period! YAY ALGEBRA! Did I mention I HATE math! I'm so bad with numbers! So I've got my flippin' algebra book and some lip gloss, and I'm going to re-apply it. It's a pretty pink gloss but it's really sticky, which I hate! Don't you hate it when your hair gets stuck in your lip gloss? It's so gross! But anyways, I think I'll go to class now.**

**: In class :**

**So I met my algebra teacher and I must say, hate the subject, love the teacher! Mrs. Alto is so nice and she's pregnant! Pregnant teachers are always the coolest! They constantly have a stock of junk food in their drawers! And they always seem to be in a good mood, so I like! And sometimes, they're so tired and lazy, they forget to give homework assignments! YES, SUPER SCORE! Mrs. Alto let us choose our seats, but I'm sure you can still guess who sits nearby. I'm getting tired of asking and you being right, so I might as well tell you, its Darien. Can you feel the excitement in the air? This is just getting too coincidental!**

"**Hey Serena! I thought I'd see you this period." Darien is too predictable.**

"**Yeah well, here I am!" And he chuckles, of course!**

"**So, how do you like this class?"**

"**Well, Mrs. Alto is really cool, but I hate algebra. I'm really not good with numbers."**

"**Hey, if you ever need help just ask me. After all, I sit right next to you, and I'm pretty good at math. But it kind of depends on what section we're on."**

"**Thanks for the offer, will do!" Yes! This is THE perfect reason to approach Darien at any random moment during THIS class. Now I just need a reason for all my other classes! Hehehehehehehe!**

"**No problem!"**

**So, Darien turns around and starts talking to his friends again, and I can't help but eavesdrop on his conversation.**

"**I went out this weekend. It was pretty rough, man."**

"**What did you catch?"**

"**Couple cudas and a few snappers."**

"**Not bad. I was out almost all summer."**

"**Are you serious man?"**

"**Yeah, bro, you know I got a house down in the Keys!"**

"**Oh yeah, that's right!" **

**OH MY GOSH! Darien has a house in the Keys? SO DO I, OH MY GOSH! This is going to get too good! I can't believe this!**

**: Tune in Next time :**

Hehehe…I thought it would be a good place to stop! I'll update soon, promise!

Personal Thanks:

_Marikluverkaibasgurl_- thanks 4 finally reading! Let me know who you think he is! Luv ya!

_ffgirlmoonie_- thanks for being a loyal reviewer all the way! Aren't you happy I didn't drop it?

_Meg-of-the-Moon_- thanks for dropping the review! Keep writing awesome stories

_Babygurl05_- thanks for showing interest! Hope you keep reading!

_Anonymous reviewers_- GRACIAS! You guys rock! I used to be anon. too!

_Me_- thanks for the criticism! I'll work on spelling and my analogies!

_Seishuku Shinimegami_- that pen name's a mouthful! I'm glad I interested you! Keep reading me! And try some other stories like an Alicia Blade!

_All my other reviewers_- THANKS for the support you guys! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! I love you all! **_HUGS_**

**Thanks again to everyone for the support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update soon! FLUFF ON THE WAY**


	5. Something's Fishy and what about chemist...

Hey! Back with another chapter! Since I'm on spring break, its social hibernation time so I'll update a lot! YAY! Anyways, I hope everyone noticed I replaced the note with chapter 4! If you didn't you might want to go back and read it or you could be rather confused! So, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer- Don't own it, never have, never will, only hope to!

**: Last time :**

**OH MY GOSH! Darien has a house in the Keys? SO DO I, OH MY GOSH! This is going to get too good! I can't believe this!**

**:This time:**

**This is too coincidental! But, I can't just approach him openly about it or he'll know I was listening in. Hmm… how can I approach this problem? I think I'll just talk about it to MY friends so HE can eavesdrop! Yet another excellent solution to a perplexing problem by Serena! Unfortunately, none of my good friends are close by, so I'll have to improvise. Well now, who's the nearest victim…AH-HA! Andrew, oh dear Andrew, YOU are my victim! I met Andrew during second period today, and he's a pretty nice guy. Not to mention he's Darien's best friend!**

**"Hey Andrew!"**

**"Oh, hey Serena. Anything you wanted to talk about?"**

**"Umm…well, I was just wondering if you have a vacation home anywhere."**

**"I used to have a house in the Keys. It was down in Marathon, but my dad decided to sell it. It was too much of a hassle. Do you have one?**

**Ah yes, brilliant, kind, curious Andrew. May God bless his soul! Well, better clear my throat and speak loudly and clearly.**

**"Actually, yeah, I have a house in the Keys."**

**Oh, may the Lord bless my lovely, loud, flowing voice! He heard me! YES! Darien heard me!**

**"YOU have a house in the Keys?"**

**"Umm…yeah, I do. Is there a problem with that?"**

**"No, not at all. Actually, I have a house down there too!"**

**"Are you serious?" Thank heavens I was blessed with some acting genes. "That is so cool! What a coincidence!"**

**"I know right!"**

**"So, what Key do you live on?"**

**"Well, I don't exactly know. Where's your house at?"**

**"I'm on Tavernier in a community called Hammer Point. It's right after Lighthouse Boat Center."**

**"Oh, I know exactly where you are! Do you know where the park is?"**

**"What park?"**

**"The park near that shopping mall, Treasure Village, do you know it?"**

**"Oh, yeah, it's just after the big bridge over Whale Harbor right?"**

**"Exactly! Well, I live in a community just after the park."**

**"Oh, so you're not too far away. You're kind of on Islamorada."**

**"Yeah, that's the one. So do you like to go fishing?"**

**"DO I? I love fishing! I think it's so fun!"**

**"Same here! Where do you guys usually fish?**

**"Well, I don't have a boat yet, so we haven't really gone anywhere in the Keys. But my dad loves going to the Bahamas."**

**"Oh yeah, we go there sometimes too. The fishing is great down in Chub Kay."**

**"Yeah, but we don't usually go fishing. We like to go hang at the sand bar."**

**"You mean THE sand bar? The one near the Tiki Bar?**

**"Yeah, that's the one! Why?"**

**"Oh man! My family likes to go hang there too!**

**Okay, we're getting kind of freaky deaky here. I mean, okay, so we both have houses in the Keys, that's okay it's a vacation spot. But, we swim and hang in the same water? And to put the icing on the cake, Andrew has to make a stupid comment, and put us in an uncomfortable situation.**

**"Aw…that's so cute! You guys live near each other AND you swim in the same water!"**

**Andrew must've felt the burn, because Darien and I were both giving him Death Glares. We even have THAT in common!**

**"You're an idiot, you know that Andrew? Anyways, you said you didn't have a boat yet. So, what are you thinking of getting?"**

**"Well, my dad likes the Contender."**

**"You are SO rich."**

**"Shut up. What kind of boat do YOU have?"**

**"I got a Dingy." And he added a look that said, 'It's the biggest piece of crap compared to a Contender, you rich butt.'**

**"Oh, those are nice." I gave him a cynical look that said, 'Why are you implying I'm rich when you have a nice boat yourself?'**

**I honestly have no idea WHAT that is. It never hurt to pretend you knew what someone was talking about. And when it came to impressing a guy about boating know-how, you had too.**

**"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Serena. Anyways, where else do you usually hang?"**

**"Well, I swim in my canal a lot, and I like to go swim out in the bay. Oh, and I love my jet-skis!"**

**"YOU HAVE A CANAL? AND JET-SKIS!"**

**"Uh, yeah. Why would you have a house in the Keys if you live on dry land? And jet-skis are so fun! How could you not have one?"**

**"Umm…FYI I live on dry land. And I don't have jet-skis."**

**"Oh."**

**Silence is such a sad thing, especially when you receive it as a response.**

**"Well, it must be such a pain having to take your boat to the ramp to drop it, since you're on dry land."**

**"No kidding!"**

**"Sorry I said that, it was kind of rude." I gave a bashful, innocent look. What else could I do? I was so embarrassed, not to mention the fact I had just made fun of him! Great, just great!**

**"It's okay, it's not your fault. You didn't know I was on dry land. Besides, it's not like you were INTENTIONALLY insulting me." He stifled a laugh.**

**I giggled with him. "So, I guess we have a lot in common. We both like fishing, we both like to hang at the same places, not to mention other stuff we've talked about."**

**"Yeah, I guess there's a lot of chemistry here!"**

**We both laughed at that one. Maybe it was a joke for him, but I really believed it! Sad isn't it?**

**"So, P.E. is next. We don't have that class together."**

**"Yeah we do, I have it next period too."**

**"No, I mean we don't do the class together. We both have P.E. but the girls and boys do it separately."**

**"Seriously? We used to have it together at Jefferson."**

**"Well, I guess it's just different here. So, I'll catch you in seventh period, science?"**

**"Yeah I'll see you there."**

**"Okay, sit in front of me, will you?"**

**Oh my gosh, can you say blush? I could feel the pink tint rising up in my hot cheeks.**

**"Sure."**

**He smiled, and I couldn't help but feel he had noticed me blush! **

**"All right, see you then!"**

**He waved bye and walked towards the door just when the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and went to my locker, still a little flustered. How lucky was I, the guy I liked was actually flirting with me! I'm so excited! I officially love algebra! And hopefully I'll love science too.**

**: Tune in next time:**

Well, hope you all enjoyed that little number! Serious flirtation goin' on here! Anyways, hope you guys liked! REVIEW! Oh, and could you all keep my friend in your prayers! She had some minor surgery to have a cyst removed from her head. Michelle, if you're reading, I love you, girl! Thank you all so much! I'll update soon! Love ya! HUGS oh, and I hope you all weren't too confused about all the places and things I mentioned in this chapter! It's all real though!

If you were confused in any way, shape, or form, just let me know in a review and I'll clarify in the AN next chapter!


	6. Sports, spikes, and alphabetical order!

Hey everybody! Back again! Sorry I took so long to update…I was…BUSY! YEAH, that's right, I was busy! Thanks for the wonderful reviews…especially to _cici_! I'm glad someone related to my friend! She's all better now! So, on with chapter 6! I made it longer to make up for the late update!

**: Last time :**

**"So, I'll catch you in seventh period, science?"**

**"Yeah I'll see you there."**

**"Okay, sit in front of me, will you?"**

**Oh my gosh, can you say blush? I could feel the pink tint rising up in my hot cheeks.**

**"Sure."**

**He smiled, and I couldn't help but feel he had noticed me blush! **

**"All right, see you then!"**

**He waved bye and walked towards the door just when the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and went to my locker, still a little flustered. How lucky was I, the guy I liked was actually flirting with me! I'm so excited! I officially love algebra! And hopefully I'll love science too.**

**: This Chapter :**

**So I'm off to P.E. Molly and her friends are in this class with me so maybe I'll get to know them now…at least I hope I will.**

**So I'm walking through these immense hallways and finally find myself lost. WHERE THE HECK IS THE LOCKER ROOM? If I don't find someone to lead me there I'm totally going to panic and soon my left eye will be twitching uncontrollably. Someone help me…PLEASE! **

**"Oh, there you are Serena!"**

**Thank heavens, someone found me!**

**"Hi! And you are?"**

**"I'm Molly's friend, Valerie. She's told me all about you, and I saw you standing out here in the hall way. I figured you were lost."**

**"Oh well, thanks for helping me out and it's nice to meet you! I'm trying to find the locker room. Do you know where it is?"**

**"Yeah, I'm headed there now, just follow me."**

**"Okay, and thanks again."**

**"No problem."**

**So she led me to the locker room. Turns out it wasn't too difficult to find, I just happened to panic and managed to get totally lost…somehow. I guess my mind just works that way when I panic, I don't exactly know why.**

**"Hey Serena, it's nice to see you again!"**

**"Oh, hey Molly same here!"**

**"Valerie told me you got lost. I hope you can find the locker room next time."**

**"I think I'll be fine from here on out, thanks." I grinned.**

**"Well, I want you to meet the rest of the girls. You met Valerie; the others are Xiomara, Yessica, and Caitlyn. Yessica and Caitlyn are best friends so they don't really hang with us that much, more with each other."**

**"Well, hey it's nice to meet all you guys. I'm Serena."**

**"HI!" They all said THAT in unison! Don't I feel special?**

**Coach Katy blew the whistle, so it's time to head to the gym to start class. And, oh happy days, not only is the entire boys gym class here to keep us ladies company, but the weight training class ALSO happens to be here. I'm overjoyed, I mean now they ALL get to see how cruddy I look in these gym shorts AND how much I suck at anything related to sports! FABULOUS!**

**"All right girls I'm going to line you up in your squads in alphabetical order."**

**DAMN the person who came up with grouping in alphabetical order!**

**"Okay ladies, so today, we're going to go easy on you. After you do your exercise and your stretches, you'll get to have a free day."**

**YES! A free day…NO HAVING TO PLAY SPORTS INFRONT OF BOYS!**

**"But the deal is, you do have to play SOMETHING…you can't just sit around and talk."**

**DAMN YOU COACH! Can she read my mind?**

**So, after we exercised, Rei, Lita, Mina, Ami, Molly, Valerie, Xiomara, and I all got together and decided what to play.**

**"I think we should play volleyball since it's the first sport we're going to play this year…we might as well get some practice so we don't TOTALLY suck."**

**"Yeah, I agree with you Molly, even though I STILL don't think it'll help US much."**

**We all started laughing, not at what I had said, but about the truth behind it. We all really did suck at sports!**

**"Okay, well I say we play right near the boys, so we can show off our awesome skills."**

**"Oh, yeah, we definitely have skills, Valerie…SPECIAL SKILLS!"**

**Valerie started cracking up…but what's new…I noticed she does that a lot.**

**"Seriously, we should just join the team, we'd do them such a huge favor…and by them I mean THE OTHER TEAM."**

**Molly got another group laugh out of that one.**

**So we did play next to the boys, and GOLLY GEE WAS THAT FUN! It was the most embarrassing hour of my LIFE!**

**The girls decided to do a kind of INAUGURATION…they purposely spiked the ball towards where the boys were playing and made ME run after it and get it! I HATE MY NEW FRIENDS! THEY SUCK…AND NOT JUST AT SPORTS! And not only did it repeatedly fly towards the crowd of boys…but it flew towards Darien MORE than a few times! On about the third time it hit him, he decided to say something.**

**"Hey Serena…I think you're friends are trying to get my attention."**

**"Um, no…actually they're trying to TORTURE ME!"**

**I hate it when people laugh at something that's happening to me…but when Darien does it I find the heart to laugh too.**

**"Well, hey, its okay. Don't worry about it…it's your first day. They're probably just doing it to have some fun with you."**

**"Yeah, and they're the ones having all the fun." I gave him a smile and rolled my eyes. "Well, I got to go…my victimizers await me."**

**He laughed "All right, I'll catch you in science. Don't forget to sit with me!"**

**"I won't…can I have my ball back?"**

**"Oh, uh, yeah…sorry about that…"**

**HAH! He looks so cute when he's embarrassed! He threw the ball at me and I miraculously caught it!**

**"Thanks!" I threw over my shoulder as I walked back towards the girls.**

**"What was that all about Rena?" Molly had already given me a nickname and BOY was she curious. She gave me a little smirk with a look of question on her face.**

**"What was what all about?" I asked innocently.**

**"Don't play dumb with us…we saw you getting your flirt on with Darien!"**

**"I don't know what you're talking about…he wanted me to tell you guys to watch where you throw the ball, he gave it back to me, and that was it."**

**"Well, since you won't tell us the TRUTH…maybe we should ask him?"**

**"That's fine with me…he'll tell you the same thing."**

**"I guess if you're so confident in yourself…we'll believe you. But if you DO have anything going on with ANYONE…you let us know…all right?"**

**"Of course I will…you guys are my friends!" I said with a smile. Am I a good actress or what…I need an Academy Award don't I? I'm not saying a word about anything…at least not until things get serious…IF THEY EVEN DO!**

**"Okay, well, we're glad that you AT LEAST trust us."**

**THAT made me feel bad…FOR ABOUT A SECOND! And suddenly No Doubt's 'It's MY Life' came to mind…it IS my life…so it's not their business.**

**Who am I kidding? I'm a girl, I'm supposed to want to share these things with friends…I don't know what's keeping me from it…**

**'''''FLASHBACK'''''**

**"So, Serena, do you like Robert?"**

**"Yeah, Cam, I guess I'll admit it…"**

**"YES! I KNEW IT!"**

**"Don't tell anyone!"**

**"I PROMISE I won't!"**

**(2 weeks later)**

**"So, Serena, who DO you like?"**

**"Oh, she likes Robert!"**

**"CARMEN! How could you?"**

**"It just slipped out!"**

**(1 week later)**

**"Hey, Serena…um…I heard you LIKE me?"**

**''''''END FLASHBACK''''''**

**I chose to end it there because I don't WANT to remember what happened after that!**

**So THAT'S why I don't want to tell any of these girls I like Darien! I REMEMBER NOW!**

**"Hello, Serena…are you okay?"**

**"Huh, oh yeah, sorry about that…I'm fine…I just spaced out…so let's keep playing!"**

**"Okay, you asked for it!" Rei yelled as she spiked the ball RIGHT at me!**

**"REI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"**

**"Hehe…SORRY!" She ACTUALLY had the guts to give me a challenging smirk!**

**"Oh, that's it Rei…you're going to get it so…"**

**"All right girls, balls in! It's time to hit the locker room and get changed!" Coach Katy yelled as she blew the whistle.**

**DAMN THIS SCHOOL'S GOOD TIMING!**

**"You have NO idea how LUCKY you are Rei."**

**She smiled sheepishly as if saying 'Don't I know it!'**

**But, on the bright side, SCIENCE IS NEXT! YAY! I'm so excited! I GET TO SIT NEXT TO DARIEN! **

**But hey, WHAT IF WE'RE SEATED IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER AGAIN? NOOOOOOOO!**

**: Tune in next time:**

Well, there's another chapter! I FINALLY got it out! Sorry about the delay…I never expected it to happen! REVIEW!


	7. Big Mack and helping the Allstar

Hey everybody! Back again! I felt inspired by the spring time…Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad to hear from you guys! So, on with chapter 7! Oh, and sorry about forgetting the disclaimers…we all do it every once in a while.

Disclaimer- If you don't own Sailor Moon why bother pretending? BECAUSE IT'S FUN IN PRETEND LAND AND I OWN SAILOR MOON THERE! But I don't in real life…

**: Last time :**

**But, on the bright side, SCIENCE IS NEXT! YAY! I'm so excited! I GET TO SIT NEXT TO DARIEN! **

**But hey, WHAT IF WE'RE SEATED IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER AGAIN? NOOOOOOOO!**

**: This Chapter :**

**So I got changed EXTREMELY quickly and jetted off to science, but on my way there Darien caught up with me.**

**"Hey Serena, how did you like P.E.?"**

**"Umm…I thought I made it clear in there that I HATED it!"**

**He smiled at me! "C'mon Serena, you've got to give sports a chance…"**

**"No way! I totally suck at them so why even try?"**

**"Well, if you say so. So, you're going to sit next to me right?"**

**"Uh, I think it depends on whether or not we have a seating arrangement…"**

**"Oh, don't worry about that, we won't."**

**"Oh, okay…"**

**So, we continued the long walk to class in silence. It wasn't one of those eerie, awkward silences, more like a comfortable quiet…silence is such an ugly word!**

**So, we reached the class room, or should I say 'portable'... that basically looks like a trailer park, but it'll have to do until the new addition to the school is finished…and when we got to the door, Darien ACTUALLY held it open for me! ISN'T THAT SWEET!**

**"Hey Darien! What's up, man?"**

**"Hey Mack…what's goin' on man? How was your summer?"**

**"Pretty good, Darien…yours?"**

**"It was okay…had some fun…it wasn't long enough!"**

**"Yeah man, I have to agree with you…go ahead and take a seat."**

**Okay, that's what I call WEIRD! I've never seen a teacher and a student interact in that way, shape, or form…EVER!**

**"Well, you and the teacher seem to get along well!"**

**"Who Mack? He's not even CONSIDERED a teacher in my book…that guy's the best…just wait 'til you get to know him! He's like, the adult version of your best friend!"**

**Well, Darien seems to know him so well, so I'll take his word for it.**

**"Good afternoon class, my name is David McMillon, I'll be your teacher for today… allow me to welcome you to my aluminum prison!"**

**I don't think I've ever laughed so hard at anything a teacher's ever said!**

**"Well hello there, I seem to have found my new number one fan!"**

**"Who me?"**

**"Yes, you…did you notice you laughed longer at that one than anyone else did?"**

**"Oh, um, I'm sorry?"**

**"DON'T BE SORRY! No one has EVER liked my jokes THAT much…it's actually a compliment!"**

**"Um, ok, I'm not sorry?"**

**"And you are?"**

**"Mack, this is Serena."**

**"Well, thanks for the intro Darien…are you her new spokes person?"**

**"No…but I wouldn't mind!"**

**"Well, if that was meant to be some form of a pick-up line, I got 3 words for you buddy…CRASH…AND…BURN! You're going to have to try harder than that if you want luck with the ladies…like the kind I HAVE!" At this point, Mack began to rub his rather large beer belly.**

**Again, I find myself about to fall off my chair in laughter.**

**"I told you I found my number one fan!"**

**"Mr. McMillon, I'm Serena…I just came here from Jefferson Academy…" I managed to say between laughs.**

**"NO! JEFFERSON ACADEMY? You're kidding?"**

**"I'm not…"**

**"I used to teach there!"**

**"Ugh, I knew it…the name sounded SO familiar!"**

**"Well, it's nice to have you here kid…one more prisoner freed from hell's gates!"**

**I smiled. "Well, thanks for making me feel so special. It's very nice to be here Mr. McMillon."**

**"Hey, one thing Serena…could you not call me McMillon?"**

**"Well, sure, no problem…what would you like me to call you?"**

**"Most of my students call me Mack but you can feel free to get creative!"**

**"All right…I'll call you…BIG MACK!"**

**"AWESOME! Why didn't any of you other dead beets come up with that nickname huh? Just kidding, you kids know I love you! But honestly, Serena, you being new and all, I'm going to give you some advice…"**

**"Shoot."**

**"If you keep hanging out with losers like Darien, I'm telling you, you're going to get NOWHERE in life…and his stupidity MIGHT rub off on you! So, as your teacher, and not just that but also your friend, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!"**

**"Aw…c'mon Big Mack you can't be that hard on him…he can't be THAT bad!"**

**"Yeah, you're right…I'm just kidding with you Darien!"**

**"I know you are Mack…no offense taken!"**

**"Seriously Serena…Darien is one of my favorite students, not because I personally like him, but because he's on both my sports teams…you've got to love your players!"**

**"Thanks Mack, I'll pretend you like me for BOTH reasons."**

**"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that Darien."**

**"I will Mack."**

**"Okay, well, that's nice…so here comes the part you all hate, yes that's right, the horrible part you guys despise more than I despise the fifteen minute line at McDonald's, it's time… FOR ME TO TEACH TODAY'S LESSON!"**

**What is it with this class and pissing and moaning at everything? Sure, I hate learning too, but I guess that IS the whole point of school isn't it?**

**"So Serena, what's up?"**

**"Umm…nothing really…I just came back from P.E. and so did you." Come on Darien! THINK OF SOMETHING GOOD TO ASK ME!**

**"Is that a pen in your pocket?" he asked me, reaching over and touching the 'pen', which was actually a fold in the pocket of my pants. Is it just me or was he looking for an excuse to touch my leg?**

**"Umm…no that's a fold in the pocket…I keep things in my BACK pockets."**

**"Oh, I see. You try to make your butt look bigger by doing that don't you?"**

**WHAT THE HECK KIND OF A STUPID QUESTION WAS THAT? Yes, Darien, the lip gloss in my back pocket makes my butt look SO MUCH BIGGER!**

**"Uh, no…the back pockets are deeper so things don't fall out of them as easily…besides I don't NEED to make my butt look bigger." I said with a quirky grin.**

**OH MY GOD, HE IS NOT CHECKING ME OUT! HE IS NOT! NO! **

**"Well, I see you're right."**

**OH MY GOD! HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! HE DID NOT!**

**"Well, I see you were checking me out!"**

**"I was, and might I add, not ashamed of it either."**

**"Well then, I think that's a compliment, and I'll leave THIS conversation at that. Can we PLEASE change the subject?"**

**"Whatever you'd like…I need to come up with a nickname for you, you know that?"**

**"Um, no I wasn't aware that you had to give me a pet name…"**

**"Well, I do and I'm going to call you…MEATBALL HEAD."**

**NO! ANYTHING BUT MEATBALL HEAD!**

**"Can't you come up with a nicer nickname, you know, one that isn't so…INSULTING maybe?"**

**"Sorry, my feeble mind can't come up with anything better, and it won't settle for anything worse."**

**"Fine, if you want to give me evil, mean nicknames I'll just have to give you one too and it will be…BAKA BRAINS!"**

**"That sucks compared to mine…"**

**"Yeah I know, no need to rub it IN!"**

**"I won't, so how about I just call you by your nickname and if you get mad at me, you insult me with whatever your little mind can come up with…"**

**"Oh, no! I will not stand around and be called meatball head…"**

**"C'mon take it like a man!"**

**"I'M NOT A MAN!"**

**"Okay, okay, I give up…how will I ever get your number if you're always mad at me for calling you names?"**

**I'm going to disregard the part about getting my number.**

**"So, truce?"**

**"Truce…but I still need to give you a nickname…I'll call you Sere."**

**"Well, that's a new one…my friends & family call me Rena. So I guess you're nickname is…one of a kind…"**

**"All right but you've got to give me a nickname too!"**

**"Fine…I'll call you…Dari."**

**"Dari? Well, it's your nickname so you can call me whatever you want, but when you say Dari, one tends to think of a dairy product…"**

**"Well, what do most of your friends call you?"**

**"Daz."**

**"Oh, well that changes things. I figured everyone called you Dar. So, I won't call you Dari, I'll call you Dar. Better for you?"**

**"Much better thank you!"**

**I giggled.**

**"…and that is how Einstein thought up the theory of relativity. WASN'T THAT FASCINATING CLASS?"**

**Darien and I snapped back to reality as Mack ended his lesson.**

**"All right, now I'd like an honest show of hands…how many of you ACTUALLY paid attention?"**

**One lone hand, the class nerd's, was raised.**

**"Well, now I know how much I'm truly loved…they don't pay enough for this job! Honestly, I could be living out my life long dream of becoming a NASCAR TV broadcaster, but instead I'm stuck in this little, tiny room made of aluminum, teaching a bunch of kids whose minds are empty or full of hot air…except yours, Carillo!"**

**Carillo would just happen to be the class nerd.**

**"But, truly, I wouldn't trade you guys for a Bentley. For a job working with NASCAR, hell yeah, but for a Bentley or any other stupid, expensive car…except a NASCAR race car which isn't stupid but is expensive…I wouldn't trade you!"**

**Why do I get the feeling Mack likes NASCAR?**

**"And let me tell you guys something, if any of you get me tickets to a NASCAR race…you get an A on the next test!"**

**I do believe NASCAR will be sold out this weekend…and the only attendee will be Mack.**

**"And if you can't get any tickets…slip me a twenty."**

**I OFFICIALLY LOVE THIS GUY! Mack is hilarious. I SOOOO found my favorite teacher.**

**"All right there's about 3 minutes 'til the bell rings but I'll go ahead and let you out…just don't make too much noise as you exit. I don't want your fellow prison tortures to hear you guys. Thank you, thank you, you guys have been wonderful! Thanks again and GOOD NIGHT!"**

**So, everyone quietly walked out of class. Once we weren't within earshot, everyone started talking. Darien and I had left class together and now he was walking me to my locker.**

**"So, Serena, now what do you think of Mack?"**

**"You were SO right! I could totally picture him as a friend but not as a teacher!"**

**"Yeah, Mack's the coolest! He gets along with all the students…and not in a creepy way."**

**I smiled. Darien is such a…DIFFERENT…person. Sometimes he says really WEIRD stuff i.e. the pen thing and sometimes he's really sweet. WHAT A COMPLEX HUMAN BEING! But, no matter what weird things he says or does…I really like him.**

**"So, Mack said you were on both his sport's teams. What would those be?"**

**"Well, you already know I play football. Mack coaches soccer and track."**

**"So you're on all 3 teams?"**

**"Yeah, but I like soccer best."**

**I didn't recover from the shock quick enough to answer to that…ALL THREE SPORTS TEAMS! THIS MAN IS A GOD! All he needed to play was baseball…**

**"SERENA! Are you okay?"**

**"Huh…oh yeah, sorry I zoomed out a little there." I said with a small grin.**

**At that moment I looked into his eyes and saw something I never expected…worry. Darien had actually worried about me. He was afraid something had happened to me.**

**"Are you SURE you're okay?" He put his hand on my back and rubbed it with his thumb as a friendly gesture to make me feel better…EVEN THOUGH I NOW FELT PERFECTLY FINE!**

**"Yeah, Dar, don't worry about me! I just spaced out!" I said with a grin as I swatted at his arm.**

**"Okay, Sere if you're sure…"**

**"Yes I'm sure! Don't worry about me anymore!" I said with a happy, polite grin.**

**"All right. So, what were we talking about?"**

**"You were telling me about how you're a sports all star…playing on the football, soccer, and track teams…" I said with a grin and a quirked eyebrow.**

**He stifled a laugh and gave me a small grin. He ran his fingers through his hair. "It's not easy playing so many sports. Sure, I get all the 'glory' but I'd give anything to be able to keep my grade up…"**

**"Well, hey, if you'd give anything why not just give up ONE of your three sports?"**

**"I don't know…maybe you're right…but I've played them every year for so long. I don't think I COULD give one up…even if I wanted to…I couldn't choose."**

**"Well, you said it yourself, you like soccer best. So, stick with soccer."**

**"I guess, maybe you're right. I'll have to think about it."**

**"Well, if you can't decide, I'll help you study, that way you can TRY to keep your grades up…"**

**"REALLY?" He looked down at me with a glint of hope in his eyes…his deep, blue eyes.**

**"Yes, I'll help. BUT…you have to try and study hard! I'm not going to do things for you!"**

**"I promise I'll do my best! THANKS SERE!"**

**At that moment he swooped me up in a hug, lifting me off my feet, and spinning me around. I quickly hugged him back AND held on for dear life. Also at that moment, the bell to dismiss the rest of the school rang.**

**"Okay, okay, Dar I get the point!" I said between giggles. "You appreciate it! Can you put me down now?"**

**Darien put me down gently and lightly, as if I was a glass vase that could break at the slightest hint of roughness.**

**"Sorry."**

**"Don't worry about it…that was actually fun!"**

**"WANNA DO IT AGAIN?"**

**"NO! No, that's okay."**

**He laughed for a while after that.**

**"Well, this is my locker and my rides here so I got to go."**

**"All right. I got to go to football practice, too. So I'll catch you tomorrow?"**

**"Okay, see you then."**

**"Bye." He bent down and gave me a light kiss on the cheek, then offered his own so I could return the favor, which I did.**

**His soft lips brushed up against my cheek and I felt my breath catch, but I tried not to make it too obvious. I kissed his soft, warm cheek with my own lips and let me tell you…IT WAS HEAVEN!**

**"Bye." I quipped back with a wave as I twisted the combination to my locker.**

**He turned and waved as he walked down the hallway.**

**: Tune in next time:**

I think this is my longest chapter yet! Lots of cute little flirty gestures in this chapter! I felt inspired because I've met a new guy….SIGH….his name…is MARK…its so sad how quickly I fall for a guy! ANYWAYS hope u guys liked this chapter! I'll update soon! REVIEW! Luv ya!

MICHELLE- sorry I haven't reviewed you yet! I'm soooo busy especially with the science project! Promise I'll read up soon 'kay?


	8. The Health Hazard on Wheels

Hey all! Sorry it's been sooooo long since I update…I set a record for myself…a really bad one…I FELL ONTO THE FOURTH PAGE OF THE STORY LISTINGS! I hope I NEVER EVER do that again…I've been really busy lately though with prom, my birthday, life…ah, life. Such a waist of time, no? Honestly! Why spend my time having a life when I can spend it reading and writing…just kidding…for some reason I couldn't go on without my one best friend…but now I'm rambling! AND BORING YOU!  
So, on with the long awaited chapter!

Disclaimer- Sailor Moon isn't mine…neither is the super delicious Darien or any of the other hott and sexy characters…such a pity! BUT on the bright side, I'm Cuban and I hope no one holds resentments!

: Last Time :

His soft lips brushed up against my cheek and I felt my breath catch, but I tried not to make it too obvious. I kissed his soft, warm cheek with my own lips and let me tell you…IT WAS HEAVEN!

"Bye." I quipped back with a wave as I twisted the combination to my locker.

He turned and waved as he walked down the hallway.

: This Time Around :

**So, when I told Darien my ride was here…I lied! I heard about the after school hang around here and decided to go there instead. They call it 'The Ice Cream Man'…I wonder why? It's probably a cute little quiet 50's style ice cream parlor…YAY! That is SO cool! I HAVE to check this place out for myself!**

………**.10 minutes later…………**

**OKAY THIS IS NOT WHAT I EXPECTED! I was expecting a quaint little ice cream parlor, but what do I come to find? SOME OLD FREAKIN' RUN DOWN ICE CREAM TRUCK! Well, on the bright side, at least it's run by a pleasant little old Cuban man…you know…I really like Cubans…they aren't the most quiet people around, but they're so darn friendly and usually polite…unless you catch them at a bad time…then you could just hear a lot of screaming, babbling, and cursing in a language you don't even understand…personal experience.**

**ANYWAYS, point is this place is cheap junk compared to the nice arcade down the street where Andrew works…he told me all about it today. He told me he and his friends (AKA Darien) all hang out THERE after school…not at this roach infested block of ice! But, I still like the little old Cuban man…**

**"Hey Serena come over here!"**

**Who just called me? Oh, it's Andrew and he's calling me over…to the ice cream truck?**

**"Um, hey Andrew…funny seeing you here…I thought you worked at the arcade?"**

**"I do, but I like to stop here every once in a while to get a snow cone." He said with a friendly smile, sipping his cherry snow cone. "Do you want anything?"**

**"No thanks, I think I'll save my cash for the arcade…"**

**"Well, I'm on my way over there now with some of the guys…want to come?"**

**"Sure, just let me grab two of my friends to come along."**

**"Sure go ahead."**

**So, the two friends I decided to grab were Rei and Mina. They were the two I had grown closest to and I thought I'd do them a favor by having them get to know some of the guys.**

**"Hey Rei! Hey Mina! You guys HAVE to come with me!"**

**"Where are we going?" Mina, always the curious one.**

**"Well, Andrew was on his way to the arcade and I wanted to check it out, but I didn't want to go alone with a pack of guys…so that's where you guys come in!" I said just a little too perkily.**

**"Well, I don't know about Mina, but knowing Andrew and all his cute friends, I wouldn't mind going ONE BIT!"**

**I laughed…Rei can be kind of boy crazy at times…**

**"I don't want to stay here alone…so I guess I'm in too."**

**"All right, then we've got a plan. Just let me call my mom and tell her I'll walk home."**

**So I whip out my cell and dial mom.**

**"Hello this is Mrs. Tsukino speaking."**

**"Hey mom, it's me, Serena."**

**"Oh, hi honey! How are you? How was your first day?"**

**"It was great I was just calling you to let you know I'm gonna walk home today. I'm gonna go hang with some of my friends at the arcade down the street."**

**"Okay, honey, that's fine. just make sure your home by 6:00 at dinner time okay sweetie? And don't walk here alone…it's not safe for a young lady like you to be alone at that hour!"**

**"Okay mom, don't worry, I'll have someone come with me. I gotta go but I'll see you when I get home okay?"**

**"All right sweetie! Have a nice time."**

**"Bye."**

**"So is she okay with it?"**

**"Yeah Mina, she says it's fine but I'll need someone to walk me home later…don't worry about it. Let's go the guys are waiting for us."**

**So the girls and I walked back to the Ice Cream Man where Andrew was waiting with one of his own friends…which wasn't Darien…tear…but he has football practice so I wasn't expecting him to come…just hoping.**

**"Hey Serena, Mina, Rei."**

**"Hey Andrew," we all said in unison. "Who's your friend?" I asked…I just knew he was gonna hit it off with Rei…as for Mina I find Andrew is meant for her…hehe!**

**"Rei, Mina, Serena, meet my friend Jason…Jace or Jay for short."**

**"Hi Jason, I'm Rei…it's nice to meet you," Rei said offering a hand which he took gladly.**

**"It's nice to meet you too, but please call me Jace."**

**"Um, okay, sure." IS IT JUST ME OR IS RAMBLING MOUTH REI STAMMERING!**

**"Andrew, Mina you guys already know each other don't you?"**

**"Um, yeah Mina was in my Spanish class last year…Como estas quierida?"**

**OKAY WOW! 'How are you my dear?' IMPRESSIVE! I highly doubt those classes did Andrew ANY help because his Spanish SUCKS!**

**"Eh…muy bien? I'm fine, thanks." Mina answered awkwardly**

**I'm sorry Andrew but your flirtation skills suck just as much, if not more, than your Spanish. **

**Note to self: coach Andrew on his flirting techniques…**

**"OKAY awkward moment…AND NOW ITS OVER! Let's go to the arcade shall we?"**

**So Andrew led the way and Mina didn't tag too far behind, followed by me and the newfound love birds who seem to have totally hit it off a little farther behind.**

**I was absent-mindedly staring at the my shoes and kicking around a rock when I over heard Andrew and Mina starting off a little chit chat of their own…unfortunately the good gossip coming from Rei and Jace was inaudible due to the fact that they were too far behind…so I settled for the light conversation going on in front of me.**

**"So, what did you do this summer?" Andrew asked Mina in an effort to shatter the silence.**

**"Well, I went on vacation to Cancun for a week and visited some family in England…how about you?"**

**"England sounds pretty cool…I stayed at Darien's house in the Keys for a week and it was pretty cool…then I had to go back to work…but tell me about England! I've always thought it would be nice to visit that place sometime!"**

**So Mina went on to tell Andrew all about jolly old England…I decided to give them their privacy after a while…I glanced back at Rei and Jace and they looked rather comfy, walking closely to each other…and suddenly I felt lonely…I YEARN FOR DARIEN!**

**: Tune In Next Week :**

I'd write more but my mom is yelling at me and I feel like I NEEDED to get at least this little bit in! PROMISE I'll update soon! Happy Michelle?


	9. Acrcade Games are NOT Healthy

Okay guys. Here's the next chapter! So sorry it took FOREVER but it was the end of the year…studying, finals, saying good-bye to friends :tear: CARMEN! COME BACK TO ME!

Oh! And I FEEL the need to give plugs!

If you like Yu-Gi-Oh and you like laughs you've gotta check out marikluverkaibasgurl's _Through Another's Eyes_ if you haven't yet!

AND you HAVE to read Meg's latest _Hero Wanted_! It is so cute! Meg, if you're reading, I LOVE IT!

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon and that's that…but I do own an Orlando Bloom movie…3 in fact…and that's all that matters: Stares off into space googly eyed and drooling over Orlando : I don't own Coca-Cola either…or else I'd be just a LITTLE bit richer…

**: Last Time :**

**So Mina went on to tell Andrew all about jolly old England…I decided to give them their privacy after a while…I glanced back at Rei and Jace and they looked rather comfy, walking closely to each other…and suddenly I felt lonely…I YEARN FOR DARIEN!**

**: This Time :**

**"Um, hey Serena, we're here." **

**"Oh, sorry, I spaced out a little."**

**"It's okay, we all do it sometimes."**

**_Yeah, and I've been doing it a little bit too much lately…is this the kind of effect Darien is having on me…_**

**"Um, hello, Serena…you just did it again…"**

**"Ugh, Sorry, Sorry."**

**"Um, Serena are you okay?"**

**"Yeah, Mina, don't worry about me! I don't know I guess I'm just thinking through everything that happened today…"**

**"Okay, if you say so."**

**So we all walked into the arcade. Now THIS is what I call CUTE! It looks kind of like a 50's style diner with a countertop and a few red vinyl barstools in front of it. The booths are covered in white leather on the top and red on the bottom, and the tables are white with black specks…SOOOOO 50's! There are Coca-Cola signs and other cute retro stuff. In the center of the room, there are a bunch of video games all lined up in rows, and each game has a barstool in front of it…so in conclusion…I LOVE THIS PLACE! It is just too cute!**

**Mina, Rei, Jace, and I all slid into a booth while Andrew went into the back room to change into his work uniform. He came out wearing some khaki slacks and a nice button down light blue shirt. But the best part had to be the APRON he was wearing! HA! Andrew looked so hilarious in that thing! I was the only one who found it funny…but I just never pictured Andrew wearing an apron…**

**"Okay guys, what'll you have? It's on me…"**

**"Oh, no! Andrew don't be silly! You don't honestly expect us to sit around and order food while it's added onto your tab do you?"**

**"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF MINA!"**

**"Rei, no need to scream Mina is only sitting right in front of you!"**

**"Oh, sorry…hehe…"**

**"Don't worry about it Andrew we'll split the bill."**

**"All right, if you guys say so. What'll it be?"**

**"Um…Rei what are you going to have?"**

**"Oh, um, I'll take a double cheeseburger, no onions or pickles."**

**"And I'll have the same."**

**"Okay, so 2 double cheeseburgers, no onions or pickles, for Rei and Jace. What would you like Mina?"**

**"Um, I don't know…what do you recommend Andrew?"**

**"Well, if you're in the mood, I'd recommend my Chocoholic Fudgylicious Motherload Chocolate Shake!"**

**"Whoa, I think that's WAY too much chocolate for me…I think I'll just have a vanilla milkshake.**

**"Okay so a 'nilla shake for you. How 'bout you Serena?"**

**"Well, umm, actually, that shake you were talking about before sounds pretty damn good…"**

**Andrew chuckled. "All right so I'll have all your orders in a few minutes…oh, umm, Rei, Jace, do you guys want anything to drink?"**

**"I'll just have a Coke."**

**"I'll have the same."**

**"Okay, so I'll have all your orders in a few minutes. You guys can just chill here and talk or play video games if you want. I'll be right back!"**

**"Okay, thanks Andrew."**

**So Andrew went behind the counter into the kitchen and started whipping up the burgers. School ended at 3:00 and now it was about 4:25. I wouldn't have to be home until around 6:30 so I decided to play some video games while I waited for the food.**

**Hmmm…so many games, but which to choose…OH! YAY! They've got my fave Sailor V!**

**'Please deposit 50 cents.' Evil machine, making me waste my money…**

**'Level 1' ALL RIGHT MONSTEROUS EVIL DOERS! PREPARE TO DIE!**

**: 15 minutes later :**

**OOOOHHHHH! One more level to go and I've officially dusted ALL the monsters!**

**"Hey Rena come and get it! YOUR FOOD'S HERE!"**

**"Coming' Mina, just let me finish up this last level!"**

**BANG PFEW PFEW BOOM!**

**'Winner winner winner!' Boy does it feel good to be the champ!**

**'Enter name.' S-E-R-E-N-A…hahaha I can't wait to see it in that high score slot!**

**'Congratulations! First Runner Up!' WHAT? First runner up? That means I got SECOND PLACE! WHO'S GOT THE HIGH SCORE? I'LL BEAT IT BY A MILE!**

**'Score Listings' Ugh, what a retarded arcade game! Since when do the lists start from the bottom up? Well, look there's Andrew in slot 4, Mina in slot 3…and there's me…IN SLOT 2! BUT I SHOULD BE IN SLOT 1!**

**'High Score.' OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! NO! This can't be happening to me! Of ALL people to have the high score…DARIEN? Why does this keep happening to me? I swear, it's like karma is out to get me or something!**

**"SERENA YOUR SHAKE IS GETTING…WARM?"**

**"All right Mina I'm on my way!" I said with a giggle. Mina thinks of the worst lines…**

**: Back at the table :**

**"So how's your shake Mina?"**

**"It's good! Thanks Andrew!"**

**Andrew smiled down at Mina. "How 'bout yours Serena?"**

**I smiled at him while sipping and gave him thumbs up. This shake really is awesome! It's soo great and it's really yummy, plus it's super chocolately. It's like…a glass of heaven…**

**So, basically I CHUGGED that milkshake in about 3 minutes…now back to the game! I HAVE to beat that high score.**

**DIE MONSTER DIE! PFEW PFEW PFEW, BANG BANG, CRUSH! **

**"NOOOOOOO!" the game screamed in an evil voice.**

**Hahaha stupid monster…FEEL MY RATH!**

**: Back at the Table :**

**"Um…is she gonna be okay?"**

**"I don't really know Andrew…I just don't know…"**

**"Maybe we should go…"**

**"NO! If we interrupt her NOW she might become vicious…"**

**"Uh…yeah I think you're right…BUT IF SHE KEEPS JUMPING ON THE MACHINE LIKE THAT SHE'S GONNA HAVE TO GO!"**

**: 20 minutes later :**

**Thank God I only lost in one of the earlier levels…GOTTA KEEP GOING BABY! GOTTA BEAT THAT HIGH SCORE!**

**Uh-oh…ok so I'm back at that one spot where I died before…if I win here I move on and get the high score…if I don't…WAHHHHHHHH! **

**Okay, here I go! No big deal, it's just a monster like all the others right?**

**: Monster Saunters on Screen :**

**HOLY COW THAT'S BIG!**

**How am I gonna beat THAT huge thing with her crappy little ray gun?**

**WAHHHHH!**

**"You know, if you hit these two buttons at the same time, you'll get an upgrade on that gun of yours."**

**BOOM!**

**WOAH! That killed the monster! HOW DID HE DO THAT?**

**"THANKS!"**

**"No problem Sere…"**

**GASP! IT'S DARIEN!**

**"DARIEN!"**

**Okay, call me a loser, lame, desperate…I can take it…I actually JUMPED up into his arms…AND I'VE KNOWN HIM FOR A DAY! I started to pull away, SO embarrassed…**

**"Hey, where're you rushing off to?" he said as he held me firmly and pulled me back into a hug. His arms wrapped around me so strongly, yet so delicately…almost like if I was a porcelain doll about to break if he squeezed too much. I quickly hugged him back and we stood there awhile. Then he pushed me out at arms length.**

**"So, did you miss me?" he asked as we started walking.**

**"No." I answered with a laugh and a smirk.**

**"Oh, I see, so you don't want to tell me the truth…you know if you lie to me like this, it'll never work out."**

**"WHAT'll never work out?"**

**"This relationship…"**

**"And since when do WE have a 'relationship'?"**

**"How 'bout…SINCE I SAID SO!" he said with a laugh "Just kidding…I know we gotta take things slow." I turned and faced him.**

**He winked at me and I laughed.**

**"You are SUCH a dork."**

**"Hey, why don't you answer my question!"**

**"Fine, but only if you answer mine."**

**"I'm listening…"**

**"Did you miss ME?"**

**"OH MAN, are you kidding me?" he said with a grin. I gave him a look. "Okay ,to please you and answer your question PRINCESS, yes I did miss you!" I smiled and tilted my head to the side.**

**YES! He missed ME! I feel so special AND loved!**

**"Gosh, don't I feel special?"**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now YOU have to answer MINE!"**

**"Okay, to be honest…yeah…"**

**"I'm sorry, what was that?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm not understanding you very well. Could you speak CLEARLY?"**

**"I SAID YES! I MISSED YOU!"**

**Whoops, I SO shouldn't have done that…HE DID IT ON PURPOSE! Rei so heard me and I know she's gonna interrogate me after this…**

**"Okay, just checking…"**

**"Yeah sure, you know that's what you WANTED to hear!"**

**"Well maybe it was!"**

**I smiled…Darien is so funny and quirky.**

**"You want anything?"**

**"Um, no thanks I just had a shake so I'm good."**

**"All right, then come with me. I'm gonna go get some coffee."**

**"Okay, but what about the game?"**

**"I'll teach you how to beat my score later but come with me now."**

**So we sat at the counter next to each other and conversed while I watched the clock.**

**It was 5:30 and I would have to go home in about 30 minutes.**

_**"Don't walk here alone…it's not safe for a young lady like you…"**_

**I guess I would just walk home with Mina.**

**"…it was THE funniest thing Mack EVER did! Serena? Serena hello?"**

**"I'M HERE! I'M OKAY! Don't spin me around again PLEASE!"**

**He chuckled. "Don't worry…I'll never do that again unless it's absolutely necessary."**

**"GOOD! Define absolutely…"**

**Darien rolled his eyes.**

**: 10 minutes later :**

**So we kept on chatting and Darien kept me laughing!**

**"Okay you know what I can't take it anymore!"**

**"What?"**

**"You keep looking at the clock! Do you have to be somewhere?"**

**"Uh, no I'm just checking the time to make sure I'm not late for dinner."**

**"When do you have to be home?"**

**"We usually eat at 6:30."**

**"Well it's 5:20 now…maybe you should set out, that way you're almost home when the sun starts to set."**

**"Yeah, I guess you're right, I should go get Mina."**

**"Aw, well look at her and Andrew over there…"**

**I took a glance over. Andrew was sitting next to her in the booth and they were chatting away. Mina looked really happy and Andrew kept making her laugh. He took some ketchup from his order of fries and put it on the tip of her nose. She couldn't stop giggling as she did the same to him. They laughed some more and then wiped it off each other.**

**Darien was right. I couldn't break them up after all the fun they were having. And Rei was just not an option. I'd be pulling her away from Jace AND she'd interrogate me…double whammy. So yeah, REINO!**

**"Well if you need to…"**

**Is Darien…**

**"And if you don't mind me…"**

**AWW! This is too sweet of him!**

**"I'll walk you home."**

**: Tune in Next Time :**

Ooohhh! I believe this is my first REAL cliffy! Hehe! Figured it was long enough! I'm on vaca for 2 months so I'll have PLENTY of time! I PROMISE each and every single one of you guys I'll update VERY soon! Review you guys!

Oh, and **_mew bunnyboo _**no SM transforming or fighting action in this one…it confused some one else too so I just thought I should clear that up. I'm a hopeless romantic and this is where I express it but I'll try my hand at action some day! Hope that didn't turn you off to my story!


	10. The Walk Home

Hey guys back with another chapter! Shouts 2 Michelle & my overly-obsessed w/ my life friend Chris: You're weird! And you need 2 put my pic on my myspace! PLEASE! Ok guys let's get it crackin'.

Disclaimer- SM isn't mine…I wish it was…and I wish the show would be back or I could at least afford the box set of the whole thing:-( and I don't own Puma shoe company either…BUT I OWN A PAIR!

**: Last Time :**

**"Well if you need to…"**

**Is Darien…?**

**"And if you don't mind me…"**

**AWW! This is too sweet of him!**

**"I'll walk you home."**

**: This Time :**

**Oh my gosh! I can't believe Darien just asked to walk me home! That is SO sweet of him! Is there ANYTHING wrong with this guy? I swear, he's the perfect man!**

**"Um…well, sure…I mean, if you don't mind…"**

**"OF COURSE NOT!" He slammed his hand over his mouth. "…I mean…no, I don't mind at all!"**

**"OK then I guess we could leave in a few minutes…"**

**"All right, that's cool with me. You want anything before we go?"**

**"Nah, I'm having dinner as soon as I get home."**

**"Okay, then let me grab some coffee and we'll go."**

**"COFFEE? Ewww, how can you drink that? I think it tastes so…BLECH!" I shivered.**

**"WHAT? How could you not like coffee!"**

**"I don't know, I just don't like the taste of it…"**

**"I LOVE my coffee, nice and black. I don't think I could go on without it! It's my caffeine boost."**

**"Call me childish, but my caffeine boost is chocolate milk!"**

**He chuckled. "I liked chocolate milk when I was a kid, but it just doesn't do it for me anymore…"**

**"Well that's because you haven't had MY chocolate milk! It's the best and believe me, it gives you a HUGE caffeine boost! HELLO! Just look at me! I'm ALWAYS wired!**

**We both laughed.**

**"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll have to try your milk sometime then, won't I?" he said in a semi-seductive voice.**

**"I guess you will…wink, wink!" I answered, just as seductive.**

**I giggled and he gave me that trademark chuckle of his again.**

**So Dar ordered his coffee and downed it in a few sips. While he was drinking my phone rang. I figured it was just mom.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi! Is this Serena?"**

**"Um yes, who's this?"**

**"Oh my gosh Rena! You don't even recognize your own cousin's voice!"**

**"Sorry, but NO I don't…"**

**"It's Alex LOSER!"**

**"Oh my gosh! Hey Alex! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, but you know it's been so long!"**

**"Yeah, WHATEVER Serena!" she said with a burst of fake attitude. She even snapped her fingers at me! OVER THE PHONE! We both burst out laughing.**

**"Oh my goodness Alex you've always been such a dork."**

**"So! You love me anyways!"**

**We both laughed again.**

**"So, hey where the heck are you calling me from! Aren't you still off 'studying abroad'!" I said in a super sarcastic tone.**

**"No loser, I got sick and tired of Europe!"**

**"Are you serious? You got sick…OF EUROPE?"**

**"………………………NO! I don't think it's physically possible!"**

**We both burst out laughing again.**

**"Seriously, I'm totally homesick and the traveling is finished, so I'm done studying…"**

**"I'M COMING HOME DIMWIT!"**

**"OH! Sorry about that! OH MY GOSH! Alex you're coming home! That's awesome!"**

**"Yeah I am! And guess where I'm gonna start school at in two days?"**

**"Where? Oh my gosh, is it that super cool design school that just opened?"**

**"No silly that's a college! I'm still in high school…HELLO! We're the same age!"**

**"I know that! I just thought that was like a high school program!"**

**"Um no! The only high school in the area that has a design program is the one I'M going to!"**

**"So, where is it?"**

**"VALLEY HILL HIGH SCHOOL!"**

**"OH MY GOD!"**

**"Serena?"**

**"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! OH! MY! GOSH!"**

**"HELLO? Are you okay Rena?"**

**"Al, that's the high school I'm going to right NOW!"**

**"ARE YOU SERIOUS! And my mother didn't tell me anything! She's so gonna pay! Oh my gosh we're gonna go to school together Rena!"**

**"Oh my gosh Al this is so exciting!"**

**I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around. It was Darien and he was frantically pointing at the clock. I turned and looked at it. HOLY CRAP! It's almost 6:00 I gotta run!**

**"Hey Alex, I'm gonna have to call ya when I get home because I'm running late for dinner!"**

**"Okay, just call me back at this number."**

**"Okay I will. Talk to you later, love ya, bye!"**

**"Later!"**

**And I clicked.**

**"C'mon lets go or you're gonna be late!"**

**"I know! Sorry about that, Alex talks a lot!"**

**"Uh, yeah, who is Alex anyways? Someone I should worry about?"**

**"Well what exactly do you mean?"**

**"I mean, does this person pose a threat to me and what I'm trying to accomplish here?"**

**"Well I guess that depends on what you're trying to accomplish…"**

**"You know what I want…" He winked and gave me a smirk.**

**"Well you'll just have to think of a way to get that then won't you?"**

**"I guess I will…but back to the point."**

**"Oh right, who's Alex…"**

**"Uh, yeah who is he?"**

**"SHE is my cousin. I got all excited cause she's finally coming back after studying abroad for a few years. Plus she's gonna start school with us in two days!"**

**"Oh, well that's cool. If she's as sweet as you are maybe we'll get along." He said with another wink.**

**I raised an eyebrow and gave him a once-over.**

**"What's with that look Sere?"**

**"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or a warning to watch you and my cousin." I said with an eyebrow still quirked.**

**"What? Oh, Sere, I didn't mean it like that! I was trying to give you a compliment! And I'm sure your cousin doesn't measure up to you in a lot of things."**

**"Like what?"**

**"Well I haven't met her, but I'm absolutely positive she can't measure up in beauty. You're ten times more gorgeous than ANY girl I've ever seen."**

**"Really? You mean that?"**

**"Of course I do." He slipped his hand in mine. "Even though I've only known you for a day, you're the sweetest, funniest, quirkiest, most beautiful girl I've ever met…" he trailed off.**

**I gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at him. I couldn't believe how sweet he was being!**

**"Thanks for being so sweet Dar…" I blushed and looked down at my feet…GOSH MY PUMAS ARE DIRTY!**

**He gave my hand a squeeze back and we walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then my cell rang. I let go of Darien's hand and answered.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Serena where are you?" At that moment, my eyes bulged to the size of a pair of satellite dishes.**

**"Um, hey daddy! Where am I? I'm on my way home of course!"**

**"Well you're running a little late sweetheart! Your mother's worried sick!" **

**"Oh, pish-posh! Tell her not to worry! I'm only a few blocks away!"**

**"You're not walking here alone are you?"**

**"Of course not! I brought a friend who lives not too far away."**

**"Well you can bring her inside if you'd like…she could even stay for dinner!"**

**The clattering of a pan and a very impolite whisper were heard in the background.**

**"OW…BUT I'm sure her mother's got dinner all ready for her at home so maybe another time!"**

**"Uh…yeah! Plus she's running late too! When we reach the curb she's gotta run back the other way to get home, so you won't get to meet her either."**

**"Aw, well that's a shame! If she's got to leave you at the curb I guess I'll meet you at some point along there honey. How's a few houses down from there?"**

**"That's fine dad I'll meet you there."**

**"Okay see you in a few minutes hon."**

**He hung up.**

**"I'm guessing that was your overprotective dad who now thinks I'M a girl."**

**"Good guess!"**

**"So I'm dropping you off at the curb?"**

**"Yeah, but we'll stop just…WOAH!"**

**DAMN these clumsy feet of mine! OH NO here comes the concrete! Better close my eyes and hold my breath…**

…**Hey…where's the pavement? My face doesn't hurt…neither do my palms. My knees don't sting so I guess they're not scraped. AND MY BOOBS! They don't feel flat as pancakes or painful! These are all the symptoms I usually suffer from when I go through one of my infamous klutz attacks…what's going on? And when did I tie my sweater around my waist? WHEN DID I HAVE A SWEATER WITH ME?**

**"Serena, are you okay?"**

**I opened my eyes and realized my face was a few inches away from the ground…DARIEN!**

**I FINALLY realized the 'sweater' wrapped around my waist was Darien's arms which were what kept me from eating it…BIG! I turned over in his arms and met stormy, ocean blue eyes. We stayed like that for a few moments until he broke the silence.**

**"Are you okay Sere?"**

**I held onto his shoulders as he pulled me into a standing position.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine…"**

**Another moment of silence. This time I broke it.**

**"Thanks, that was really close."**

**"Well, what was I supposed to do, let you fall? After all you're my girl…I'm supposed to look out for you right?"**

**I raised an eyebrow and grinned.**

**"Oh, so you save me from hitting the pavement ONCE and suddenly you're my Prince Charming and I'm your girl?"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Look, I don't know about the other girls you've dated, but I'm no easy conquest. I've got to get to know you and do more than flirt and banter before I become your so-called girl." I gave him a serious look.**

**He raised an eyebrow but still seemed serious.**

**"I'm up for the challenge." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.**

**Then he turned me around and gave me a gentle nudge forward to keep moving. I looked up and gave him a smile, then took his hand. He gave mine a squeeze and started talking as we walked.**

**"I understood where you came from with what you said…I guess I do kind of come off as a slick, cocky guy sometimes. But I really do like you. I know it seems pretty lame, we've only known each other for a day! But I'm not trying to be smooth or slick and I'm not here just to use you or 'get what I want'. I really like you Sere. A LOT!"**

**I looked into his eyes and saw how serious and honest he was being, so I decided to speak up.**

**"I'm glad you said that, because I feel the same way! I guess we just seem like two crazy teens caught up in the moment, but even though I did just meet you today, I really like you too. So I'm glad we're on the same page…"**

**The rest of the way to the curb there was utter silence. We were both letting what we'd just said sink in. A few minutes later we finally reached the curb. I let go of his hand and stood in front of him. We stayed like that a few moments, just looking at each other in thought. Then he took both of my hands and bent down to give me another kiss **(A/N this is getting a little too mushy…EVEN FOR MY TASTE!)** on my cheek. He stood up again and smiled down ate me. I giggled, stood on my tip-toes and returned the favor. Then I gave him a hug and he pulled me off my feet. I giggled more and then he put me down again.**

**Even though I felt like a giddy five year old, **(A/N I WOULD'VE NEVER GUESSED!) **it was paradise! **

**Dar took my hands again and rested his forehead against mine. We both smiled, and then Darien cleared his throat and spoke softly.**

**"Serena?"**

**"Yeah, Dar?"**

**"I've never felt this way before…"**

**"Me neither."**

**"I can't explain it…"**

**"It's almost…"**

**"Too good to be true." We said at the same time. GREAT! Now, we're finishing each other's sentences! We both laughed.**

**"Sere?"**

**"What?"**

**"You might think this sounds weird or silly, but…I think I'm in like with you."**

**I giggled and my reaction seemed to disappoint Darien.**

**"Well it does sound silly," I said with a smile, "but I think I'm in like with you too."**

**Dar smiled down at me again lifted his head and laid a kiss on my forehead. I blushed and gave him another hug, no airtime on this one. **

**"Well, then this is a very good thing. Two fine young people like us, both in like with each other and very happy."**

**"Yes and just about to say good bye! My dad is on his way here and that means YOU gotta get lost!"**

**I shoved him and he held his arm and feigned pain.**

**"Don't shove so hard! My delicate skin bruises easily you know!" he said with a chuckle. I laughed; he could be so silly sometimes.**

**"But alas, parting is such sweet sorrow! I'm a little scared of your dad, so I'd rather not meet him. So then I'll see ya tomorrow?"**

**"Yeah, same time and place! 8:05 AM English class at Valley Hill High?"**

**"It's a date! See ya then."**

**We kissed goodbye, then he turned around and ran. And might I say, those soccer legs carry him fast.**

**: The End :**

Well guys hope you liked this chapter, I know it was pretty mushy lemma know whether you thought too much or if it was okay. I feel it was too much. But it's up to you guys. Chris- none of this happen!


	11. Guess Who's Back

Hey back again! Not very many reviews last chapter...guess you guys weren't feeling it. Let me know if you guyslike Alexor not…but right now I gotta move on with her into this chapter! Hope you guys like and enjoy…if you don't like the Alex thing don't worry it's a brief appearance of maybe this and the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimers- I don't own SM…or 'Behind these Hazel Eyes' or Kelly Clarkson…if I did my name would be Simon Cowell and I'd be a millionaire.

**: Last Time :**

**"But alas, parting is such sweet sorrow! I'm a little scared of your dad, so I'd rather not meet him. So then I'll see ya tomorrow?"**

**"Yeah, same time and place! 8:05 AM English class at Valley Hill High?"**

**"It's a date! See ya then."**

**We kissed goodbye, then he turned around and ran. And might I say, those soccer legs carry him fast.**

**: This Time :**

**So yesterday was a pretty boring day at school. Nothing big happened with Dar either, we just sat together and talked a lot. We still haven't had lunch together…I don't think we're ready to step into the public eye. And now I sound like I'm a celebrity! I still haven't been interrogated by the girls; I guess Mina and Rei were too caught up with Andrew and Jace to really notice Dar walked me home. But Rei isn't too stupid; she and Molly are starting to catch on and that's what scares me.**

**But anyways, I'm soooo excited about today! Allie's coming to school, it's her first day, and I can't wait to see her and introduce her to all my friends! I'm finally eating lunch with Molly today, and I think Allie is gonna hit it off with her and her friends, so I'm really psyched! Can't wait for the school day to start, and I'm actually up early. I started walking to school since I walked back Monday and figured it wasn't that long, plus I could use the exercise. I'm all ready and I'm on my way out.**

**"Ma I'm going to school!"**

**"Okay honey, take some toast and OJ before you go and have a good day!"**

**"Okay Ma I will."**

**I grabbed some toast, skipped the OJ and walked out the door with my headphones on. I popped in my mix and walked with a skip in my step as I listened to the music.**

**: A Few Minutes Later :**

**"…Opened up and let you in.**

**You made me feel alright**

**For once in my life.**

**Now all that's left of me…"**

**Okay I was ashamed and strangers were probably staring at me but I couldn't see them anyways, so I was totally belting it out. It's not my fault! I totally love this song!**

**"…I'm barely hangin' on.**

**Here I am, once again!**

**I'm torn into pieces…"**

**Oh, I should open my eyes or else I might…**

**"Ooofff."**

**I rolled my eyes. Not again!**

**"Sorry! It's all my fault I wasn't…"**

**"It's okay Sere. I shouldn't have been walking so close. I was trying to listen."**

**I looked up when I recognized his voice.**

**"Oh, hey Dar! You were trying to listen to me singing?"**

**He smiled and nodded his head.**

**"Aw, well you just had to ask. I've got no prob singing in front of people."**

**He kept smiling. "Well maybe you can sing for me another time. I was just gonna listen for a sec then go, cause I'm running late for an early soccer meeting."**

**"Oh, okay, then I'll see ya in English."**

**"Yeah, see ya then." He blew a kiss and started running off.**

**I grinned. There was a certain type of mystery to Darien. Sometimes he was silly, others sweet or strange. Guaranteed, he was always fun to be around and great to talk to.**

**: A Few Blocks and 15 Minutes Later :**

**Okay I finally reached the school. Now I just gotta stand here at the front and wait for Allie to show up.**

**"Serena?"**

**I turned around.**

**"ALLIE!"**

**We both ran to each other and gave each other a HUGE hug!**

**"Oh my gosh Rena look at how long your hair is! But we gotta do something about this style loser! You can do better than this!"**

**We both laughed.**

**"Yeah and look at you jerk! You look great, but you chopped all your hair off! It's so short!"**

**"Ya think? I like it, its low-maintenance. But oh my god yours! And way to customize your uniform, I love!"**

**"Yeah, well nice book bag! You so brought that back!"**

**"I did! The shopping in London is fabulous!"**

**We both giggled and spent the rest of the morning doing girl talk. We sat together in our first three classes. Of course, I introduced her to Darien…who we talked a lot about. Allie was proud of me for "grabbing at such a great catch!" and we split at fourth period when she went to art and I went to Home Ec.**

**As for lunch, we met in the line and sat at Molly's table. I had warned her not to say a word about Darien should Molly ask anything and she agreed.**

**"Hey Serena! Who's your friend?"**

**"Mol, guys, this is my cousin Alexandria."**

**"Hey Alex!" they all said together.**

**"It's nice to meet you Alex! I'm Molly. Oh, that's a cute bag you've got there! I love the sequins!"**

**And lunch continued on like that, with much talk of Europe and no talk of Darien, which I enjoyed very much!**

**Fifth period was no fun. Allie and I were both confused and had no idea what Mrs. Alto was talking about. I guess math just isn't our best subject. Sixth period was sucky and sweaty as usual…it's P.E., what's new? But then seventh period arrived…**

**"Okay, I've got a new student here…Alexandria?"**

**Alex raised her hand.**

**"Ah, welcome to my aluminum prison dear Alexandria! Do you mind if I call you Alex?"**

**"Not at all sir. Heck you can call me Bob, even Fred for all I care, because you seem like a really laid back kinda teacher to me for some reason."**

**"Haha! A spaz! I like you kid…and even though I'm positive your cousin gave you a heads up about me, you two will probably make it far in this class of mine. Day three and I already have two new students who just happen to be spastic. I'm glad I help you find the way ladies, and I'm proud, very proud!"**

**We both smiled and the rest of class time was pretty fun. After school we hung around for a while, and then went to the arcade with Darien and Andrew. They were having boy talk while Allie and I had our own conversation.**

**"So Al, did you see any guys you liked today?"**

**"Rena, you may think I'm being ridiculous, but every man who attends this school is hideous! And I'll leave Darien out of that just to avoid hurting you feelings."**

**I started laughing.**

**"Al, it's always so hard to find a guy you ACTUALLY like!"**

**"No, you know what Rena? I think it's just these Americans because there were plenty of hott guys in Europe! I think this country is cursed or something!"**

**We both giggled and talked all the way to the arcade. We only stayed there for a little while because Rei was there and I was TRYING to avoid her…I knew SHE wouldn't forget to interrogate me. I hadn't even introduced her to Allie…THAT'S how scared I was! But the time we were there we stayed in a booth off in a corner. I took advantage of this time to talk to Darien a little, nothing important, and then Alex and I were off. Al was sleeping over so we hung around and gossiped all night. We laughed and talked ALL night and then hit the sack. The day had been so fun and I loved hanging out with Allie again after all this time, but my Darien time didn't go unmissed!**

**: Tune In Next Time :**

Hope you guys like this chapter! I know it was short and kinda crappy but it's a transition to what's next! PLEASE REVIEW! You don't know how much reviews mean to me…they show me whether or not you guys actually like the story! If I get lots of reviews I've got an AWESOME surprise for you guys next chapter so REVIEW! And give me your HONEST opinion! PLEASE I need to know what you guys like and don't like! Okay thanks guys! 'Til next time!


	12. Short Note

Okay guys I wanted to clarify something before I post my next chapter. I went back into my story and realized I never said how old everyone was and what grades they were in or why Serena switched schools. Basically, everyone is in their Junior year of high school and Serena switched schools because her parents wanted her to graduate from a better known high school and Valley Hill had higher standards.

Darien-17

Serena-16

Andrew-17

Mina-16

Ami-15 (she skipped a grade…we all know how smart she is)

Lita-17

Rei-16

Alex-16

Mitch-17

Jace-17

Okay, now that I cleared that up I feel much better…if something doesn't make sense let me know so I can fix it. Thanks guys and sorry I didn't make things crystal the first time


	13. The Thoughts Have Changed!

Okay guys I know this took me forever but I have an excuse! This chapter was already a little more challenging so writing it took me long enough. I have a summer job during the day, so I can only type in the afternoons which also delayed my update. But the worst of all this is that after I had finally finished my chapter, written, edited, and all typed up...MY DAD DELETED IT! I tried to rescue it from the recycle bin but unfortunately it was no where to be found! I wanted to cry! So it's taken me awhile to re-type it and here it is…I'm SO sorry it took so long. And why was it deleted? Well, we just got a brand new computer (YAY!) and after transferring all the files from one computer to the other my dad decided to 'clean out' the new one! So bye-bye story! But it's all better now because here is my next chapter and that big surprise I promised you! Now then, ON WITH THIS CHAPTER!

Disclaimer-I don't own Sailor Moon and I'm too lazy to get creative about it.

**: Last Time :Al was sleeping over so we hung around and gossiped all night. We laughed and  
talked ALL night and then hit the sack. The day had been so fun and I loved  
hanging out with Allie again after all this time, but my Darien time didn't go  
unmissed: This Time :(DARIEN'S POV!) **

Well, it's been about 2 weeks since Serena and I started seeing each other. I  
even asked her for her number about a week and a half ago and we've been talking a lot lately. I really like her and I don't think I've EVER liked a girl this much. She's so sweet and beautiful. Things have been going great. But lately, Sere's cousin AAALLIE has been getting in the way. Don't get me wrong she's cool, but because she's around all the time, Serena and spend less time ALONE together. And that's why I'm going to EIGHTY-SIX her! I would do an evil laugh right now; it's totally appropriate, but that's not my style AND people would stare at me like I'm completely insane. I think the way Serena thinks is starting to affect me…BUT back to the point, I'm going to eighty-six her! And no I'm not going to KILL her…I'm not ready for those type of drastic measures. But I AM going to do the unthinkable. So here's my plan…I'm gonna introduce her to my friend Mitch!

**I know what you're thinking. _What's so great about that stupid idea? _Simple! You see, Alex and Mitch are complete opposites, so the way I see it one of two things could happen:**

**One-Mitch and Alex will totally hit it off because 'opposites attract'**

**OR**

**Two-Mitch and Allie will totally hate each other and be so busy fighting they'll forget all about Serena and I**

**Yes, it seems maniacal…I bet you didn't think I could even say that OR think of such an elaborate plan! Yes, I can say elaborate too…I'm no that stupid I know some big words! But back to the point, Mitch will keep Alexandria distracted either way so I'm back in the limelight! Do I sound…selfish? Possessive? Jealous? Well, I am a very jealous guy and I miss all the time I spent with Serena those first few days! Now that she's always with Alex, we barely spend any time together, and I honestly liked things better the way they were before. And that's why I made the plan, this way, Alex will be too preoccupied and Serena and I will have some time together.**

**I don't think Sere has noticed I've missed her. I've been TRYING not to make it obvious, after all, I don't want to hurt her feelings by pointing out that she's spending too much time with her cousin. And the fact that I'm going to be spending more time with Serena brings me to my next point: today I'm FINALLY gonna ask Sere to sit with me at lunch! Isn't it a great plan of action? I know it's a huge step for us, but I think it's about time people knew we were talking. But I'm a little nervous…I don't think she's even told her friends about us…well except for Allie of course. But still, if she hasn't told her friends then she doesn't want them to know and if she doesn't want them to know she won't sit with me at lunch because by sitting with me at lunch THEY WOULD KNOW!**

**Whoa take a breath Daz! We'll just see what Serena says today. Besides, I'm pretty sure she already told the girls! Why, just yesterday, they were all sitting around Sere talking! She seemed a little nervous; she was biting her nails and watching all the girls like each one was some kind of animal about to pounce on her. But I'm sure it was nothing! Maybe Sere was just being paranoid…come to think of it, Sere actually hadn't been hanging out with the girls until yesterday…maybe she was avoiding them! I don't know if you can tell but I'm a LITTLE confused right now! I think I'll just reach school and find Serena already and STOP thinking. I always knew it wasn't good for me!**

**: At School :**

**Now I'm on my way to Sere's locker. I've been trying to find her for awhile now. I didn't run into her on my way here and I haven't seen her anywhere else around the building, so this is the last place I can check. I want to catch her early so we can be alone awhile, that way I'll have time to ask her about lunch. As for Alex, Mitch is meeting me after school at the arcade where the plan will go into action. But back to Serena…there she is! And she looks cute, as always, today.**

"**Serena?"**

**She slipped a book in her locker and looked up.**

"**Oh, hey Darien!"**

**We kissed hello; it's so cute how she has to stand on her toes even when I bend down to reach her! I leaned on the locker next to hers.**

"**I've been lookin' for ya all morning."**

"**Oh, and what for?" she quirked an eyebrow.**

"**I wanted to talk to you."**

"**About?"**

"**Walk with me."**

**I took her books out of her hands and closed her locker.**

"**Thanks. Now what did you want to talk about?"**

"**Okay, well we've been getting to know each other really well these past two weeks, right?"**

**She smiled. "Right."**

"**And we've been talking a lot and we've admitted we're in like with each other, right?"**

"**Right." She said with a smile as a faint blush stained her cheeks. I smiled at her.**

"**And we're both TOTALLY comfortable being around each other in front of anyone or anything…except your dad of course. Am I right?"**

**As expected, Sere hesitated to answer this question. With no response after a few moments, I reacted. **

"**I guess not…" at this moment my feet seemed PRETTY damn interesting. Maybe I could practice my dribble a little…**

"**Uh, NO! Darien, you're totally right!"**

**My head shot up. "What?"**

"**You're right. I've got no prob with us being together in public…except around daddy of course."**

**I smiled at her. "Are you sure?"**

"**Yeah, positive." She gave me her biggest smile yet.**

"**Good because you have to be in order for us to move on to the next level."**

"**Oh really! And that would be?"**

"**Well if you're comfortable being with me in public…"**

"**Which I am." She interrupted with a smile.**

"**Then I was hoping you'd have lunch with me today…"**

**I had no idea it was possible to smile as wide as Serena just did. I turned and stopped in front of her.**

"**So will you?" I looked at her with puppy dog eyes and gave her a little pout.**

**She giggled and smiled. "Of course I will! Besides, how could I say no to a face like that?" **

"Aw yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! I KNEW the puppy dog pout would work!"

SCORE! Dude, I am the MAN! I'm so happy right now…I could score 50 goals if the team needed me to!

Sere burst out laughing at how happy I was. "Dar, you're so silly!"

"Hey! I am NOT silly! I'm just happy…and why shouldn't I be? HELLO! A girl I'm totally GA-GA for just said yes to having lunch with me! DUH I'm happy!"

She giggled some more and I swooped her up in a hug. By now I've realized she doesn't like the spinning that much, but it's just NECESSARY right now, and I don't think she minds the airtime. After awhile of listening to her giggle, a few punches to the chest, and a couple of 'put me down's, I put Serena's feet back on the ground.

I smiled down at her and rubbed the back of my neck. "Alright then, um…I'll see you in first period, because I gotta go to the lockeroom and then I gotta go to my locker for my books and then…well then I'll see you in English!"

She smiled and stifled a laugh. "Alright, I'll see ya then."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, then started to walk away…until she called after me.

"Uh, Darien?"

I turned around slowly and smiled briskly. Am I suave or what?

"Yeah Sere?"

"Um, I'm going to class…"

"Yeah…I know Sere." I gave her a faint smile…is she okay?

"Well, since I AM going, I kinda need my books…" she raised both eyebrows and pointed down at me.

I looked down and realized I was still holding her books after taking them from her earlier. I blushed. GREAT just GREAT! There goes that LITTLE bit of suave I had in me! First, the volleyball, now this! What's next! 'Uh, Darien, I need that tampon back please!'…wait a sec…tampon…TAMPON? Ugh…wow, that was just…gross and wrong…on so many levels. God, someone remind me to wash my brain out with soap.

"Oh, um, sorry Serena. Here…" I blushed and handed over the books.

"Thanks." Then she reached up and started touching my shirt…

"Hey Sere?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing…your collar…and…THERE! All done!"

"Thanks…I guess…"

She giggled and swatted my arm. "Don't look at me like that! Now then, off you go! Don't you have a lockeroom to get to?"

I smiled and walked away towards said lockeroom.

Ugh, why did Sere have to be such a perfect girl? Bubbly, funny, sweet, smart, beautiful, caring, and now lets top that list with tidy and motherly. GREAT! I love Sere the way she is, I mean like I said, she's perfect! But sometimes I can't help but feel she's too good for me! I mean…I'M ME! Let's face it; I am nowhere NEAR perfect. In fact, if it weren't for sports, I'm sure I'd be a total screw up! Everything just went downhill for me once mom and dad died…bet you weren't expecting that, huh? The grand, INFAMOUS Darien…an orphan? Big skeleton I've go in my closet, huh? Only Andrew and my family, of course, know about it.

All the girls I've ever dated have never been serious enough to ask, and I honestly haven't taken any girl home in these past seventeen years of my life. I think Sere will be the first…another thing to worry about! But back to my parents…I'm really okay without them…they died in an accident when I was really young and I barely remember them. My grandparents raised me and they're my mom and dad! And according to everyone in the family they did 'a fine job' with me so I'll just take their word for it. I'm not really planning on telling Sere about any of this until SHE brings it up.

But back to the point, Sere's perfect and I'm not…I can't help but feel inadequate for such a great girl like her! But no matter what, how perfect she is or how different I am, I know I've never felt the way I do when I'm around Serena, and I don't want it to stop. I'm prepared to fight for her if I have to…even if I have to fight myself to stay with her.

"Watch it Daz!"

"Oh, sorry Zach…"

"No big…are you okay, you seem kinda whacked out? …HAS BRIAN BEEN GIVING YOU ACID PILLS!"

I chuckled. "No, Brian hasn't tried giving me any of his 'happy pills' again. I was just thinking, that's all."

"Oh, ok. Well, then watch where you're going and don't think so hard, you might hurt yourself!"

He tried to dash off but I grabbed his backpack.

"I'm sorry, what was that Zach?"

"Dude, I meant physically not mentally! Seriously, hello, you crashed into me thinking so hard! Luckily I wasn't a door or a wall."

He DID have a point. I TOLD YOU THINKING WAS BAD FOR ME!

"Yeah, okay. You should watch the way you say stuff Zach, because you know, it MIGHT come out wrong…"

"Yeah, yeah I know! Would you let go of me already?"

"Woops, sorry."

"Yeah, 'sorry'. Whatever, I gotta go man see ya at practice."

"See ya later."

I walked into the lockeroom and said hi to some of the guys, then went over to my locker and started twisting in the combination.

"Hey Daz."

"**Oh, hey Andrew! What's up?"**

"**Nothin' much man. How 'bout you? What's goin' on with Serena?"**

"**Ah, nothin' much really…I invited her to lunch today."**

"**Oh, well that's cool because I invited Mina to have lunch with me too."**

**I could see the plan forming in his mind and I had to be stern and decline to it 100**

"**Andrew…"**

"**Don't worry Daz, I know what you're thinking. Of COURSE we're not gonna have lunch all together! I want my alone time just as much as you do…and those two together WILL be alone time. Just not for us, for THEM. They'd end up talking and being all giggly girly with each other and forget all about US…and then we'd end up lunch-dateless and stuck with each other, instead of our girls. And even though that sounds like OODLES of fun, I think I'll pass and save the double date for another time. I'm SO sorry Daz!" he patted my shoulder.**

"**Drew…that was inspiring…the way you hit that nail, RIGHT on the head, the way you read my mind, word for word, the way you nailed me."**

"**I know! Beautiful wasn't it?"**

**I pretended to wipe away a tear then shoved him as we both started cracking up.**

"**Well, speaking of the girls, I gotta go talk to Mina before class starts so I'll see ya in first."**

"**Okay bro, see ya then."**

**As he walked away I threw my duffel bag in my locker, shut it, had a quick chat with Mack, and was out the door. I walked past the girls' lockeroom and heard giggles and sighs…so what's new? Honestly, don't those groupies realize I'm with someone and totally over them!**

**A few minutes later I couldn't stop feeling like I was being followed. You know, that feeling when you sense someone breathing down your neck but there really isn't anyone. But this time I really did feel like someone was there. And it was creeping me out! I couldn't take it anymore and stopped, looking to each side of me. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my back. I swear I jumped 6 inches in the air!**

"**What the hell!" I said as I turned.**

"**Hey there Darien…did I scare you?" she eyed me curiously.**

"**Um, hi Lita…actually you did. I'm not really one to sneak up on."**

"**Oh, well I'm sorry!" she said with a sarcastic tone. **

**She continued to eye me curiously…WHY is she talking to me? I know she's one of Sere's friends, but I've barely spoken to her before and we've been acquainted for almost two whole years. Why would she approach me NOW?**

**I cleared my throat to snap her to attention…what was with the eyeing?**

"**So, what did you need?"**

"**Well, I was just in the lockeroom and I heard your little fan club saying you were around, so I popped out here for a sec."**

**Why was she in the lockeroom…she has English first period with me! OH! That's right!**

"**Oh, yeah…you're doing volleyball this year! How's that going?"**

"**Oh it's great…how's the soccer?"**

"**Awesome! We're having a great season this year."**

"**That's nice…" Ugh…she could fake interest a LITTLE better you know! "So anything else going on…anything I should KNOW?"**

**Okay, now I'm POSITIVE she's trying to get something outta me. Probably about Serena. And AGAIN WITH THE CURIOUS EYEING! But I know JUST what to tell her…watch ladies and gentlemen as Ms. Lita goes from normal skin tone to totally-pissed-off-beet-red!**

"**Uh, yeah, actually! I was already thinking of telling you this…but I heard volleyball practice was cancelled today! Had you already been told?"**

**Ah! That came out JUUUST perfect. Started off with excitement like I was about to say something actually important or interesting, then dropped a boring and obvious bomb! I'm so proud of me. And as expected Lita slowly began to change colors. Unexpectedly however she went past pissed-off-red and went straight to atomic, then calmed down in RECORD time and answered my question.**

**She glared at me. And boy did I love that glare!**

"**No, actually, I hadn't. Thanks for telling me… **even though it would've been on the announcements!**"**

**She muttered that last part…AS IF I HADN'T HEARD IT!**

"**I'm sorry?"**

"**Oh, nothing, NOTHING! Well, I'm off to class now…you should do the same…it'd be a SHAME if you were late!" she threw a fake smile over her shoulder, flicked her ponytail, and sauntered away.**

**A few words came to mind after those actions…**

**WHT BTCH!**

**Would you like to buy a vowel?**

**NO! Bad Darien! Lita is Serena's friend so I have to think nice thoughts about her…not to mention I also have to develop the ability to STAND her! Because right now, I CAN'T!**

**But, she did have a point about one thing…HOLY CRAP I'M GONNA BE LATE!**

**: Tune in Next Time:**

Surprised ya didn't I? A brief glance into the mind of DARIEN-soccer playing orphaned groupie boy superstar! Lol hope you enjoyed and I promise I'll update soon (or at least TRY since school is starting!) Review and let me know if you liked!


	14. Sere's Back with a VENGANCE!

Okay I know what you're thinking! _Rosy is getting horrible at updating! _Too many hurricanes, too little time. Please keep Florida and New Orleans in your prayers as we recover. Thank God hurricane season is finally over! My only other excuse is my extreme laziness, homework, midterms, and my boyfriend that has kept me VERY distracted from my priorities. But anyways I'll just get to the new chapter! And happy me! I reached 100 reviews! But some don't count because they're from my notes so review!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY! MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY NEW YEAR, HAPPY KWANZA, HAPPY HAUNAKAH! lol showing love to all the holidays and God Bless!

This is my gift, from me, to you, my WONDERFUL readers who I appreciate so much!

Disclaimer- I don't own or want Sailor Moon! Just gimme Darien! PWEASE!

**:Last Time :**

**WH!T ! B!TCH!**

**Would you like to buy a vowel?**

**NO! Bad Darien! Lita is Serena's friend so I have to think nice thoughts about her…not to mention I also have to develop the ability to STAND her! Because right now, I CAN'T!**

**But, she did have a point about one thing…HOLY CRAP I'M GONNA BE LATE!**

**: New Chapter (finally) :**

"**Mrs. Baker, how much time is left?"**

"**My, my Serena, you're in an awful rush to leave class. Is it that bad today?"**

"**No, not at all ma'am; I'm just very hungry!"**

**I LIED! I've been going totally insane all morning counting the minutes until lunch time! The day chooses to drag by…TODAY OF ALL DAYS! Darien was late to first period and the teacher assigned a short essay to be turned in at the end of class, so the hour dragged by and all I did was write. In second period, Darien was studying hard for tomorrow's History test, and he looked so concentrated that I didn't want to interrupt him. And then in Bible, Mr. Pedophile (I told you he was weird!) decided to give us a study hall while he had 'man talk' with the jocks…which Darien is one of! He tried to mouth something to me but he got snapped at and told to 'stop communicating'. I wanted to rip the man's head off! Then he reminded me about lunch before I came to Home Ec…as if I'd FORGET! And now I'm HERE, waiting for lunch, which happens to be right after this class.**

"**OW! What the heck Molly!" She ELBOWED me in the ribs, the little SAVAGE!**

"**There are 6 minutes until lunch time, now will you tell me what your REAL rush is!"**

"**Oh, just don't worry about it, you'll see it then!"**

"**UGH! Fine you jerk, but it better be good enough to keep me waiting!"**

"**YOU? You! I've been waiting since before first period even STARTED and you're complaining that YOU'VE been waiting!"**

**She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever! This all just better be good because its killing me!"**

"**How much time did you say was left?"**

"**Well, now there's about fo…"**

"**MRS. BAAAAAAAKER!" came a sing-song voice. I looked up to see none other than Darien standing at the door.**

**What a surprise! Okay, this all really needs to stop happening. God, I know you're listening. Please tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it and you can discontinue this cruel punishment. Dar is everywhere I go, if not there in person, embodied in some sort of aspect. It's really becoming quite sickening. Don't get me wrong though, I still like him…A LOT! I just need my 'space' so to speak.**

"**Darien! So nice to see an old student of mine!"**

"**Well it's great to see you too Mrs. Baker! How've you been?"**

"**Oh, just fine dear! How about you?"**

"**Well," he smirked, "I've been doing great actually." He glanced my way and winked. I smiled and blushed. Molly elbowed me AGAIN! I heard her murmur something about always being right and how she knew a couple when she saw one. I rolled my eyes.**

**I'm actually over the whole thing about my friends knowing. Besides, they interrogated me the other day, and I told them that there was indeed a man in my life. I wasn't specific about who though, and made it outta there just in time, using 'my brother's in the hospital' as an excuse. They asked about him today and I gave them some BS about stitches on his thigh, a part of his body they're unlikely to EVER see. But I don't take them for idiots; Molly now knows, the others have their suspicions, and with Molly's big mouth those suspicions will be confirmed.**

"**So, what brings you to my class Darien?"**

"**Well I just wanted to see how you were doing and also if this class has the abilities ours did last year."**

"**Why, I do have one amazing cook who I don't think even YOU could measure up to Darien. Our Lita here is a culinary genius!"**

**Mrs. Baker smiled proudly as Darien looked around and found Lita. They locked glares and wouldn't stop the dirty looks until I, myself, decided to interrupt and cough loudly, glaring at both of them as they looked my way. I definitely had to find out about THAT at lunch.**

"**Well then, I suppose Lita and I will have to have a cook-off sometime then, won't we Mrs. Baker?"**

**She laughed. "Oh, Darien, always the silly one aren't you? But we do have a student who could most DEFINITELY use your help. You see, Serena here isn't the best I've seen…"**

**She looked my way and Darien chuckled, then went into a full on laughing fit. I gave him a death glare and pouted. The minute he caught sight of my expression, he stopped laughing. He cleared his throat and coughed awkwardly. He would regret that little scenario later.**

"**Sorry about that. Now, now, Mrs. Baker I'm sure Serena can improve, it's just a matter of practicing."**

"**I completely agree with you Darien. Honestly, all she has to do is cook a few meals at home for practice and she'll be good at it in no time."**

"**Yes, ma'am, but the problem is getting someone ELSE to taste my meals. My family won't go anywhere near my cooking, and my mom won't even let me try. She's scared I'll burn the house down!" I pouted more.**

"**Well that's a problem. But your mother's right. If no one will taste your food at least try cooking without setting off the smoke alarm, won't you Serena?"**

**I blushed as I saw Darien trying to hold in more laughs. "Yes ma'am," I muttered. Then the bell rang.**

"**Alright kids, class dismissed."**

**Everyone filed out of the classroom as Molly and I stayed behind packing our things. Darien came up behind me, hugged me, and kissed my cheek.**

"**Don't worry Sere I'll try your food." He said with a chuckle.**

**I shoved him and punched his arm. "Meanie." I gave him a nasty look.**

**He pouted and I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled. (**A/N: Think LionKing2, Simba, just before he sang that song with Kiara…We Are One…I felt you needed that visual hehe :D

**I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door with Molly beside me. Then Darien ran up on my other side. Molly leaned towards me but was still loud enough for Dar to hear.**

"**Um…Rena are you forgetting, you know, that THING about lunch?"**

**YIKES! I was dreading having to tell Moll that I wasn't having lunch with her…so…I didn't!**

"**Don't worry about it Moll! You just go sit at the table with the girls and you'll see!"**

"**Fine! I'll just go down there and wait!" she said in a snotty tone. She glared and started to walk away, then came to a stop as Darien and I came closer to her. She leaned in towards me again. **

"**And you BETTER tell me what's going on with Darien, too," she whispered. She walked away with her head held up high. I rolled my eyes. Ah…Molly, Molly, Molly.**

"**Well, you handled THAT well," Dar said sarcastically. "Does she even know you're having lunch with me?"**

"**Uh, not exactly…"**

"**I thought you were comfortable with us and public!"**

"**I AM! I just didn't know how to tell her I wasn't having lunch with her!"**

"**Here's a suggestion, 'Molly, I'm sorry, but today I'm not having lunch with you guys. Darien wanted me to have a lunch date with him!' Is that SOO difficult!"**

"**Dar you KNOW it's not that easy!"**

**He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah women are all EMOTIONALLY ATTACHED to each other, I know!"**

**My turn to roll my eyes.**

"**ANYWAYS, moving on…where are we gonna sit?"**

"**Wherever you want. I don't really care WHERE we sit, more about WHO I'm sitting with." He winked at me and I laughed. What a cheese ball.**

"**Well then, why don't we sit outside? It's a gorgeous day! But it's really hot so let's find a shady spot."**

"**That's fine with me."**

"'**Kay then outside it is! You have to buy lunch right?" He nodded. "So do I, so lets get to the line or we'll be here all day!"**

**The lunch area was, as usual, annoyingly loud. Kids were all zooming by us with their lunch in their hands. Freshmen…I rolled my eyes.**

"**Hey Serena." He waved as he walked by.**

"**Oh, hey Sam."**

**Sam was another guy in one of my classes. He was a total cutie with gorgeous brown hair and brown eyes. In fact, if it was for dreamy Darien, I'd probably be falling for sexy Sam. **

**Wow…that was cheesy. And I called Dar a cheese ball!**

"**Earth to Serena!"**

"**Sorry! I was thinking about what to eat."**

**After finally settling on a slice of pizza and making it through the line, Darien and I found a picnic table beneath a nice, big, shady tree and decided to sit there. Molly had seen us walk out of the lunch room together, and I was positive she'd be fuming later if I didn't give her every last detail.**

"**So, what's up?"**

"**Actually Dar, I was just about to ask the same about you and Lita just now."**

"**Ah, it's nothing. Just, you know…cooking rivalry."**

**Riiight…gimme some credit, I'm smarter than that!**

"**Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes.**

"**Okay, so it might be other stuff too, but can we please change the subject?"**

**He seemed uncomfortable, so I gave in.**

**I sighed. "Fine. So NOW what are we going to talk about." I said before taking a bite of my pizza.**

"**Well, I've been meaning to bring up Winter Formal. Have you heard of it?"**

**I nodded as I chewed. How gross would it be to talk with my mouth full…in front of the guy I like!**

"**Are you excited about it?"**

**I quickly swallowed as I nodded my head excitedly. "Oh, Yeah, I'm totally thrilled about it! We never had any dances at Jefferson."**

"**So I've heard. Well, me and the guys are all psyched too. We're picking and choosing at possible dates, types of limos, tuxes, the whole nine yards."**

"**And of course, you MUST be considering ME Darien!"**

**And just WHO was that? I looked up and saw a…woman…if she deserves that title. She was a girl with long, red hair, lean legs, and she wore her uniform…well no other way to describe it than _slutty. _I take that back, make it slutty with a capital SLUT! She wore the school skirt instead of pants and rolled it up VERY high. Her school polo was extremely tight, almost as if she'd bought it 2 sizes too small on purpose. She probably had. And the fact that it was small made it ride up her torso, almost totally exposing her midriff. Slutty didn't describe her outfit. I could HEAR her uniform screaming SLUT SLUT SLUT!**

**And what is she talking about, 'considering me'? Who does this girl think she is walking in on MY territory! U was just about to say something but Dar beat me to it.**

"**Beryl, I don't know when you'll get it through that thick skull of yours, but I will NEVER go out with you, and I'll never CONSIDER it either!"**

"**Ohhh, but why not Darien?" she said in some lame attempt to pout and sound sad.**

"**I've lost count of how many times I've explained this to you and I've also lost my patience, so I'll just make it CRYSTAL for you this time. YOU'RE not my type of girl…SO sorry I don't date SLUTS!" he glared at her.**

**Her mouth was gaping. I had to hold in the HUGE urge to laugh and burst into applause…ah, what the hell, why not?**

**I started cracking up.**

**As soon as she heard laughter, she looked my way and her eyes widened, as if she had just noticed I was THERE. Bitch. (Pardon my French)**

"**So, I'm not your type? Yeah, I guess you're more of the 'useless whelp' kinda guy." She said, pointing at me.**

**OH NO SHE DIDN'T! Now she's gonna get it!**

**I slammed my hands down on the table and stood up, walked over to her, and got right up in her face.**

"**Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but you do NOT know me so BACK DOWN!" I glared. "'KAY!" I said in a plastic Barbie tone, tossing my hair.**

**Hehe, bet you didn't know I had it in me to stand up for myself! But I DEFIANTELY do; it may seem like it but I'm not one to let myself get trampled! I just keep little Ms. Attitude bottled up until I need her.**

**She put a hand on her hip, glared right back at me, and turned to Darien.**

"**Well, when you're done with **_her _**you know who to call!" then she walked away, hand still in place as if she was little Miss Thang or something…PUH-LEASE! **

"**Wow Sere."**

**I giggled at the look on Dar's face. He was utterly appalled.**

"**What? Did you expect me to let her move in on MY territory, And not only that, but INSULT me while she's at it? I don't think so!"**

**He laughed. "Oh, so now I'm territory…yours to be specific?"**

**I blushed. I'm telling you, one of these days my cheeks will create a whole new shade of red! He laughed again and kissed my forehead.**

"**Don't worry, as long as you're mine too, feel free to consider me your property."**

**He winked at me. I giggled and rolled my eyes. **

"**Um…so what's up with her anyways Dar?"**

"**Ugh don't ask…she's been trying to lure me into her clutches since freshman year and she STILL won't give up!"**

"**Well, at least it must do wonders for your ego." I shrugged.**

"**Not really. It's actually kind of…stalker-ish. I feel like she's watching my every move, just waiting. Kinda like a lioness observing her prey, you know?"**

**I felt a chill. I had a stalker. Eighth grade. His name, Andrew. Ugh, another chill.**

**I nodded my head. "Yeah, I get you."**

**Sometimes I feel like I know Dar and others I don't. Now, I realize this is one of those 'others'. I feel like I get him and I know about his personality, but I know so little about his background! But I'll wait awhile before I ask questions. I don't want to seem nosey. For now I'll concentrate on him as an individual and worry about his 'family life' later.**

"**So anyways, what were we talking about before we were so RUDELY interrupted?" Dar said, breaking the silence.**

**I giggled. "I believe you were telling me how psyched you and the boys are for winter formal…"**

"**Oh, yeah, we sure are…how about you and the ladies?"**

"**Well, Rei is a step ahead; she's already going with Jace. We're all going dress shopping pretty soon, probably this weekend. And the rest of us are still dateless, though expecting some."**

"**So, you're still waiting on a date?"**

"**Yup." I nodded. This boy better be planning on asking me sometime soon!**

"**Oh, that's great, because I think I know the PERFECT guy." Dar said in one of the greatest gay voices I've ever heard. I couldn't help but laugh.**

"**Oh really?" I quirked a brow. "Tell me about him."**

"**Well, let's see. He's tall, great build, I mean he DOES play soccer, and he's got devilishly good looks. Dark hair, deep blue eyes, tan skin…"**

"**Well SOMEONE never forgets to look in the mirror…"**

**He chuckled, then frowned. "When was the last time you went to your locker?"**

"**Uh, before third period, since there are no books for Home Ec."**

"**JUST as I suspected. You need to go get your math book and so do I. I'll meet you back at your locker, and don't you move from there."**

**I nodded as I gave him a weird look. He nodded back and walked away.**

**OKAY…weird…he's SO got something up his sleeve! But he's right; I do need my math book. What could he be up to? 647, 650, 653 and…here it is 656. Combination…23, 4, 14…**

"**Oh my gosh!" I gasped and squealed. "Awww!" I started jumping up and down and dropped my bag. By the way, yes, I was alone in the hallway. Just so you know. My locker had been decorated with ice blue wrapping paper and snowflake confetti was ALL over it. Hanging on the door was a paper snowflake with the words 'Winter Formal?' written in the center of it with blue marker. Lying at the base of my locker was a single whit rose. It was perfect, and now I knew what Darien had been up to. YAY! And speaking of the devil…he was walking towards me and once he saw the look of happiness on my face, a smirk came over his. I ran to him. He dropped his book and caught me in a hug. I hopped up on him and we stood there holding each other, laughing, giggling, and spinning. For once, it didn't bother me a bit!**

**I kissed his cheek. "Dar, it's so sweet! It's perfect!"**

"**You really like it?"**

"**I love it! You couldn't have done better!"**

**He smiled. "Good. So, will ya?"**

"**Will I what?"**

"**Go to winter formal with me?"**

"**Of course. I'd love to." I smiled lightly as the goofiest of grins came over him. He hugged me, normally, no carrying or spinning; just a sensitive, gentle hug.**

"**Cool! Now we both have dates!" he said, pulling away.**

"**Yes, Dar, interesting observation. Here's another one: if we don't move it we're both gonna be late to class too!"**

**We both took off running.**

**: A few Hours Later :**

**Well, it's after school now. Math sucked. Why? Its math; simple question, simple answer. P.E. sucked. Why? It's P.E…it actually requires physical activity…and Moll didn't freak about lunch, so it was pretty uneventful. Science, for once, sucked. Why? We had a test and we had to stay quiet…I HATE QUIET!**

**So like is said, it's after school now. YAY! And now I'm trying Darien. It's Wednesday, so there's no practice. See, there's Zach, and Jeo, and oh, hey Izy! SEE! No football practice! I'm guessing Darien is going to stick with soccer and football and drop track…he DID say he'd choose one less sport…it's too late to quit football and he's too obsessed to quit soccer!**

"**Hey Serena!"**

"**Oh, hi Andrew!"**

"**Lookin' for Daz?"**

"**Yeah, do you know where he is?"**

"**Lockeroom…go get 'em Tiger!" He elbowed me and winked.**

"**Drew!"**

**He laughed. "I know, I know, I'll go get him for ya!"**

**He ran off…BOYS! They're so…weird…why must they be so hott? Its things like this I like to call, **_'The Mysteries of Men…God's Sense of Humor.'_** I'm so going to write that book one day. Can you say best-seller?**

"**Helloooo Rena WAKE UP!"**

"**Huh? Oh, hey Ally!"**

"**Well SOMEONE was in dreamy mode!"**

"**Sorry…"**

"**Listen, are we going to the arcade later or what?"**

"**Uh, yeah, I'm just waiting for Dar. You go ahead."**

"**Nah, I got art class. But I'll meet you there later, ok?" I nodded as she walked off. **

**What the heck is taking so long!**

"**I found him for you Serena. You oughta keep this bad boy on a leash!" **

**I burst out laughing as I turned and looked up to see Drew dragging Dar towards me, by the collar! Dar scowled. Andrew beamed. I burst out laughing, yet again. Then Andrew yanked Darien towards me and placed his collar in my hand, still beaming. I, of course, had not stopped laughing.**

"**Okay," I managed between giggles, "can we just, go to, the arcade, now?"**

**Darien, still scowling, gently removed my hand from his collar and started walking. I caught up to him and we were off. TO THE ARCADE! AWAYYYY!**

**: Till Next Time :**

A/N: I never mentioned these guys are a little OOC intentionally. I would have said it earlier, except, I just figured out what OOC stands for…'sweat drops'…hehe yes I can be blonde at times. Heck, I AM blonde! OOC DOES stand for Out Of Character, right? Well, my next chapter is almost finished so I SHOULD update again before break is over. Unless my boyfriend continues to distract me…hehe. Well see you all soon and, again, VERY HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	15. The Parental Talk

LOOK WHO'S BACK! WOOHOO! lol And glad to be back guys! So I explained myself in my note. If ya missed it, ya missed it. No biggie anyways. So without further ado (You've waited long enough!) here it is! And…no bold. I got dizzy reading my own story lol.

--------Long, Long Ago--------

"Okay," I managed between giggles, "can we just, go to, the arcade, now?"

Darien, still scowling, gently removed my hand from his collar and started walking. I caught up to him and we were off. TO THE ARCADE! AWAYYYY!

--------And without further Ado--------

Darien's POV

Ah! Quite the day today…no practice, lunch, Winter Formal…a very productive day I'd say. Except for Beryl of course; isn't she quiet the skank? But no matter, now I'm with my favorite girl in the world, my best friend in the world, and we're on our way to one of my favorite places in the world. Joy! And my favorite girl in the world just so happens to have said yes to going to Winter Formal with me, which is where I plan to woo her. Then we'll officially be an _item_. How cool is that? And no, we're not an item yet…I want to take things slow with Serena. Like I've said at least a million times before, she's different.

And now that I'm on this subject, being that she is different, I think it's time to drop the bomb about my parents; or lack thereof. I guess I'll just bring it up in casual conversation. I'll ask about her parents, she'll ask about mine and then, BAM, there it is for ya. Yeah…that's a good game plan.

"Dar!"

I felt a tug on my arm and looked down to see Serena pouting at me. I chuckled.

"Sorry Sere, must've drifted. Have I ever told you how adorable you look when you pout like that?"

She smiled up at me then stuck her tongue out playfully…hehehe…NO! Bad Darien! Mind outta the gutter, NOW!

I'm such a perv…good thing I stopped my self in time…I was about to imagine something verrry distasteful.

"So Daz, you got anything planned for this weekend?" Andrew asked.

"Yes sir, tomorrow is game day! The QB WILL be on the ball. It's Redemption Day."

"Oh yeah! You guys are playingour enemy, the Cobras."

"That's right. The Vipers are gonna open up a can of whoop-ass on those Cobras. Pardon me Serena."

She nodded nonchalantly. I just find it so improper to curse in front of ladies. I only do when it's necessary, and when we're talking Cobras, we're talking necessary. When I talk sports, I just can't seem to help it.

"So you're totally busy?"

"Yeah Drew. Usually Sunday would be fine, but I gotta help my grandpa. He wanted to do some painting around the house, but I told him I'd cover it."

"Aw, that's so sweet Dar! You're helping your grandpa!" Serena cooed.

"Of course I am. I owe him everything I've got. The least I could do is help whenever he asks."

…Whoops. So, maybe I won't be casual about the parental thing; I'll just be straightforward!

As expected, she looked puzzled.

"Uh…guys, we're here and uh…I'mgoinginsideseeyoulaterbye!"

A red fuzz dashed into the arcade and I soon saw a white apron flying along with it…Andrew. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair.

"Serena, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

She still looked puzzled as I held the door open for her.

"Let's go inside; you'll need to sit down."

Suddenly a concerned look came over her face as I laid a hand on her back and led her to a booth. Uh-oh. I hope she doesn't think I'm dumping her or anything. She slid into the booth as I took the seat across fro her.

"I know you're confused. About what exactly?"

"Two things…but my main concern is what this conversation is actually about."

I reached across the table and took her hands in mine, smiling at her.

"I think I understand your concern. This isn't about us," she sighed in relief, "but it could be, should you choose to make it that way."

And again she was puzzled.

"Why don't you tell me the other thing you were puzzled about?"

She hesitated, then sighed. "Alright. Earlier, you said you owe your grandpa everything you've got. But don't you owe that to your parents?"

I smiled lightly. "I thought that would trouble you. Serena, I've been waiting for the moment to tell you, and I guess this is the right time." I took a deep breath. "My parents are dead."

She gasped. "What!"

"My parents are dead; they died 13 years ago."

She sat, mouth agape as I continue to smile lightly, though it hurt to retell the story.

"When I was 4, my parents and I were involved in a car accident. It was a head on collision, a drunk driver. My mom died on impact and my dad died a few hours later at the hospital. I only had a minor concussion and cuts and scrapes. My grandparents raised me, and because this all happened when I was so young, I barely remember my parents. Although I have a few scars, I can only remember the accident faintly. That's why I owe my grandpa everything I've got. Without him and my grandma, I'd probably be stuck in some orphanage, alone."

Tears had welled up in Serena's eyes as she stood and sat on my side of the booth, jumping into my arms. "Darien that's horrible! Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Well the subject never came up, and I was afraid I would scare you off."

"Scare me off?" she pulled away to arms length and wiped away her tears, looking me in the eye.

"Darien, I would never leave you because of something like that. That would be incredibly stupid for anyone to do, leaving a guy like you over that…you'd be better off!"

I smiled at her. "You mean that Sere?"

"Of course I do! Darien you're wonderful! I don't know what could possibly make you think you're anything less."

I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "That's the same way I feel about you."

She smiled at me and we looked into each other's eyes in a daze. We were snapped out of la-la land by Andrew bringing us our usual snacks.

"So, how many people know about your parents?"

"My family, Andrew, and now you do too."

"That's all? Why did you tell me?"

"Because Serena, you're different from every other girl I've dated. In the 17 years of my life, I've never introduced a girl to my grandparents. But with you, I feel like it's time to change that. Don't get scared by what I just said, please."

"Don't worry Dar! I'd love to meet your family. But you have to meet mine too!"

I smiled at her. She truly was amazing. Then my eyes went wide as I saw Mitch walk through the arcade door.

"Speaking of your family, where is Alex, Rena?"

"She's at an art lesson. I'm sure she'll be here a little later." She quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Oh, I just wanted you two to meet a friend of mine! I'll be right back." I said as I motioned for her to let me out of the booth. She stood and again sat on her side as I walked towards Mitch.

"Hey man! What's up?"

"Oh, hey Daz, didn't see you there. You wanted to meet me here?"

"Yeah, I wanted you to meet this chick, but she's not here yet. Wanna join me?"

"Sure. Who's the lovely guest, huh bro?"

"Oh, that's Serena, the girl I told you I was talking to."

"Oh, yeah that's right. Nice pick man."

"Thanks, I guess."

He laughed. "Don't worry man, it's not like that."

We walked over to the table and I introduced him and Serena.

"Very nice to meet you!" Sere greeted with a smile and a hand, which Mitch took and shook.

"Same." Mitch said with a small grin. "So Daz, where's this girl you told me about?"

I smiled slyly and glanced at a very perplexed Serena.

"She's at an art lesson but she'll be here soon. Have a seat."

"Art lessons? You know I'm not the artsy kind."

"Don't worry about it Mitch; you'll like this girl."

Rena suddenly seemed enlightened and gave me 'the look'. You know, that look that says, 'I'm gonna kick you where it hurts for thinking the way you thought when you made this plan.' Or is Sere the only one who has the ability to show all that through one facial expression?

"Excuse us Mitch. I need to speak to Darien."

Uh-oh. Now I KNOW I'm in trouble. When women say 'speak' or 'have a word' or 'we need to talk', have a good excuse and get ready for an argument. Serena and I slid out pf the booth and she led me outside. When the arcade door shut and we were out of sight, Sere crossed her arms and stared at me awhile. She finally spoke.

"Darien Shields! What exactly is going on in that mind of yours?"

"What! I just thought it would be cool if your cousin met Mitch!"

"And since when do you play matchmaker?"

I shrugged. "C'mon Serena, you're acting like I have bad intentions or something."

"I know you don't…but you should've asked me. Alex is really sensitive about the guy subject because she's really self-conscious."

I smiled at her. "You don't get any sweeter you know that? You just can't. I'm sorry I didn't ask you or Alex about Mitch. Next time I plan anything that involves you in any way, shape, or form, I'll check with you okay?"

She pouted, then smiled. "It's fine. I forgive you." She stood in front of the arcade window, looking at Mitch. Then she turned to me.

"Well, at least you considered her…he's kinda cute."

"GASP! Serena! I'm so jealous! How could you!"

She giggled, then swatted my arm. "Don't be silly. Besides, you're much cuter!"

"By Jove, Serena! Quite the wandering eye you have there! Make up your mind child; one gentleman at a time!"

She giggled more. "One gentleman? Then I've made my decision, and I choose you kind sir."

"Me? Why, I'm honored milady. Would you be so kind as to escort me to the ball?"

"That would be lovely dear gentleman."

"So shall we?"

"We shall."

We linked arms and walked to the arcade, chuckling and giggling all the way.

We went back to our booth and sat down, where we chatted for awhile.

"Aw! Look at Mitch and Alex. I really think they're hitting it off."

Alex giggled at something Mitch had said. Then he stopped her and wiped some ice cream off her chin as he chuckled. He muttered something and she smacked him playfully, giggling again.

"See! I knew they'd do fine."

"Yeah, I guess I owe you an apology."

I smiled at her. "No need to Sere. I understand where you were coming from."

She smiled up at me, then averted her eyes to the door when she heard the usual jingle, signaling a new customer.

"Oh! There's Mina! I've been meaning to talk to her. Mind scooting out?"

I nodded and stood up, moving out of her way. She slid out and suddenly stopped, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and a wink as she walked on.

Serena was perfect for me. I just couldn't ask for any better.

--------Til Next Time--------

Okies! All done with that chapter. I'm sure you'll all enjoy the next one! The girls are going dress shopping! And I already have all the ideas for the dresses in my head. Hope you all like this chapter. I'll update soon, probably before I leave.

Hugs and Kisses, Rosy


	16. heheyeah

So, yeah, uh…the new chapter is up in case you haven't noticed. I replaced that note I had posted with it…check it out loves.

Hugs and Kisses

Rosie : D


	17. Shop, Shop, Shop, Shop 'til You Drop!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save salvation, the clothes on my back, and memories.

-------------------------

"Hey Mina!"

"Oh, hey Rena! What's up?"

"Not much, other than what I'm sure you already know. You heard about my little escapade at lunch today, right?"

"Oh, that! Don't worry about Beryl, Sere. She's a major skank and she's been trying to get a hold on Darien for years, but it never works. She's of no concern."

"Thanks for the reassurance Mina, but how can I avoid any kind of drama with her?"

"Now THAT is impossible," Mina drawled. "Beryl is an absolute drama queen. You can't divert it. I guarantee you she'll find a way to cause trouble. I mean, unrelenting she is not; eventually, she'll give up. But you've got to give her a month. Then she waves a white flag and just backs down. It always happens."

"A month? Formal is one week away. You don't think…"

"Now that you mention it, she might try to pull something. You're going to have to keep an eye on her, but we'll all help you out so we can all have a great time." Mina winked at me.

I smiled and hugged her. "Have I ever told you I love you?"

"Dozens of times," Mina smiled. "And you'll love me even more after I tell you this."

"Spill."

"We are all going dress shopping tomorrow and you, of course, are coming with us!" She gushed. "And Alex can come, too."

"Oh, I'm so excited!" I clapped with joy.

"I know, me too! Oh, I so want an orange dress. And sparkly! What do you have in mind?"

"Pink and puffy! It's just me."

"I can't wait! So I've gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow, and don't forget to tell Al!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

Mina winked and threw her signature 'V is for Victory' sign as she ran out the door.

I smiled and looked at the clock. It was time I got going, so I walked back to where Darien was sitting.

"Dar, I need to get going. Dinner will be served soon."

"Okay, c'mon and I'll walk you home."

I nodded and on the way out I interrupted Alex and Mitch to tell Al about tomorrow. She agreed and Darien and I said good bye, leaving the two newfound love birds to their biddings.

"I'll be dropping you off soon, instead of walking you," Darien said breaking the silence on our walk. "I've saved up enough money for a car and my grandpa's going to help me out a little."

"Oh, that's awesome Dar!" I said excitedly. "What are you getting?"

"I'm thinking the Ford Mustang…it's me isn't it?"

"I think so. Sporty, boyish, sleek, sexy…yup, definitely you," I said smiling.

"Sleek and sexy right back at ya babe," Darien said with a wink.

I giggled. "Dar, you're so silly. So what color are you thinking?"

"Well, what do you think I'll look good in?"

"Red or black, for sure; very boyish and sexy."

"Just like me, huh?" He chuckled. "Then black it is."

"Sexy! So are you ready for Winter Formal?"

"Well, Drew and I got some nice suits lined up, but we wanted to match our shirts and ties to your dresses."

"Oh, that's great! We're going dress shopping tomorrow. We're all going to look so cute!"

"Yeah, but there's no denying the fact that we'll be the most dashing pair of all," he said with a wink. I giggle. "So what are you thinking of wearing?"

"Um, gee, I don't know…maybe a dress?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, duh, I meant what kind! You know like, colors so I know what I should wear."

"Oh, well I'm hoping to find a pink dress. It's my favorite color! But since it's prom season, I'll have to do with what I can find."

"Pink, hm? I think I can pull that off. I hope you find the dress you're looking for."

He smiled and took my hand in his. We walked the rest of the way in silence and he left me at the curb, as usual, but watched as I made my way home as a precaution. Then he blew a kiss and turned to walk home.

---------------Saturday Morning---------------

9:30 AM at the Tsukino Residence

'_You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around, and say... It's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late. I'd take another chance, take a fall take a shot for you. And I need you like-'_

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Wake up and get that tushy of yours out of bed and in decent clothes. My mother and I will be picking you up at precisely 10:15 AM. Be ready!"

A dial tone resounded in my ear. "Death upon you and your household," I said sleepily to no one in the room but to Mina in my head. (Had to throw in a little Romeo & Juliet : )

I slid out from under the covers, grabbed some clothes which I threw on my bed, then went downstairs for a quick breakfast. I went back to my room, got dressed, and got right back in bed. I didn't care if my clothes got wrinkled. **SLEEP**.

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell and looked at the clock. That psycho had actually been serious; it was 10:15 on the dot. I stood up and did my hair quickly, ran my hands over my clothes to straighten them and ran down stairs.

"Wow! Actually on time, Sere, I'm impressed!" Mina said as my mom let her in. "Ready to go?"

I nodded, waved good-bye to my mom and headed to Mina's car. Her mom was in the driver's seat waiting. "Hi, Serena," she greeted with a smile."

"Hi, Mrs. Lawrence!"

She beamed. "So, who's next Mimi?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Mimi?"

"Shut up, Rena. Lita's next, mommy."

We picked up Lita and Rei next, then Ami, and finally, Alex. Mrs. Lawrence took us to Group USA, and we all ran to the store while she looked for a parking spot.

There were dresses, literally, everywhere, and of every kind: prom dresses, cocktail dresses, wedding dresses; really, **everything**!

"OH MY GOSH! Look at this one!"

We all started going insane over dresses instantly. Mina grabbed three dresses-one pale yellow off the shoulder gown, one gold empire waist dress, and one peach sweetheart ball gown. Rei grabbed just one dress in two different sizes. She insisted the dress gave off a 'positive aura' and the spirits were ordering her to obey its call. It was just her color, fire red, with a strapless neckline. Lita found two dresses-one bright green satin floor length A-line dress and another less conventional dress: an adorable knee-length mint green strapless dress with a puffy bubblegum skirt. It also had black accents with a ribbon tied about the waist of the dress and some black tulle sticking out underneath the hem. Alex stuck to the basic little black dress. She grabbed three-one knee-length halter dress, one strapless mid-thigh, and a spaghetti strap dress that was mid-calf. Ami and I weren't really wowed by anything so we grabbed to plain looking satin dresses, hers blue and halter, mine pink and strapless.

We all went to the fitting rooms with our finds, and the girls let Ami and I end our miseries by letting us try on first. We both hated the dresses we'd grabbed, as expected, and the girls promised to help us find our perfect gowns. The four of them went to their fitting rooms as

Ami and I anxiously waited as judges, and the first to emerge was Lita. Without her even asking, the two of us expressed our opinions by cringing at the bright green horror before us simultaneously. The cringing was followed by gagging, which was then followed by both of us sticking our fingers down our throats, which then led to-

"Okay, okay, I get it! You don't like it, neither do I, I'll go change!"

We both beamed and gave her two thumbs up.

Just as Lita walked into her room Mina stepped out.

"Aw, Lita, you suck! You didn't let me see!"

"Rena and Ami almost hurled. Descriptive enough for ya?"

Mina cringed and we nodded, cringing as well.

"It made me want to induce vomiting," Ami whispered.

"I heard that!" Lita yelled.

We all giggled as Mina spoke up. "So, what do you guys think?"

Mina's dress came to our attention as we squinted, closely examining it. It was the pale yellow number, and except for some beads here and there that were sown in the shapes of flowers, it was pretty plain, and it matched with Mina's hair too much.

Ami and I pursed our lips and gave it two thumbs down.

"But why? I like it!"

"It's too plain."

"Yeah, and your hair doesn't stand out against it," I piped in as Ami nodded.

"I agree."

We all turned and gawked as Rei stood before the three of us in her beautiful red dress. She looked absolutely radiant, gorgeous, breath taking. We all just stood there, mouths agape. The gown was a strapless two-piece, with a floor-length mermaid skirt. Rhinestones formed a bold stripe across the top of the dress, and there was another thin line of them across the hem.

"It's absolutely stunning!" Ami shouted.

"Definitely," I exclaimed.

Mina still stood, a bit of drool dotting the corner of her mouth.

Alex ran out half dressed and gasped and Lita nearly fell over when she opened her door to peek.

"I told you all it was the one," Rei said haughtily as she sauntered back into the fitting room to change.

So the three remaining ladies went back to changing. Alex emerged a few minutes later wearing the mid-thigh strapless dress.

Ami and I shook our heads in disapproval and Rei joined as she walked out with her dress in hand.

"Yeah, I feel like a street walker."

She returned to her room as Rei walked away, making a bee line to the register.

And then Lita walked out.

"So?"

Ami and I applauded, jumping up and down giddily, pretending to wipe tears from our eyes.

"We love it!" We said simultaneously, beaming.

Alex and Mina stuck their heads out, and Rei came running giving her a once-over and a thumbs up before running off.

"Perfect," Mina said with a smile.

"Absolutely," Alex added, also beaming.

Lita smiled, running her hands over the super-cute bubblegum skirt. She looked adorable, like a giant cupcake, and the dress showed off her killer legs and tiny waist. It was just as Mina had said, perfect. And speaking of Mina…

"This is the one!"

She walked out wearing the gold empire waist spaghetti strap dress. It had gorgeous beading on the bust, and the satin material flowed straight down to the floor, hugging her curves thanks to the criss-cross back.

"I…It's…very pretty…" Ami stuttered.

"Eh, it's alright," Lita said shrugging.

"We're not convinced, so try on another one?"

Ami and Lita nodded in agreement.

Mina pouted. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's just not perfect," I said, giving her a half-smile.

"Okay, I guess I'll try on the last one."

She sulked back to the dressing room.

Alex came out a few minutes later. "Okay guys, I think this is it!"

She stepped out wearing the mid-calf spaghetti strap dress, looking simple but sultry. There was a tiny slit in the front where the hem made a ruffle all around. It had some beading on the straps, the bust, and along the edges of the ruffles.

I ran over to her. "Oh my gosh! I absolutely love it!"

She beamed. "I knew it!" She checked herself out in the mirror, smoothing down the dress.

"You look great!" Ami gushed.

"Classic," Rei said with a smile as she made her way back from the register.

Alex smiled and walked back into her changing room, leaving only Mina.

"Hurry up, Mina! I want to shop for a dress too, as I'm sure Ami does!" I yelled at her.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Finally, she stepped out and smiled. "So, what do you think? I love this one!"

We all gawked at the goddess who stood before us. Mina was the epitome of beauty in this dress. She wore a 2 piece peach sweetheart ball gown. The top was encrusted in beads that were different intensities of peach, and formed diagonal lines. The skirt was a simple floor-length tulle skirt in a pale peach.

"It's breathtaking!"

Ami was the only one who could speak as the rest of us were still completely fascinated.

"Okay, I get it! It's gorgeous, I'm gorgeous in it, I'm taking it! Could you all please close your mouths now?"

We shut our mouths and nodded our heads like a group of Neanderthals as Mina turned to change.

"Yay! Everyone's done! Now we can go shopping, Ami."

She smiled at me and nodded. After all, Ami was a woman of few words.

The girls finished paying for their dresses while Ami and I got a head start looking around. We stopped at a few nearby boutiques but found nothing. When the girls joined us, we searched the whole mall but came up empty-handed again.

"Let's get outta here guys. We can try another mall, there's bound to be tons in major department stores, and there are always fabulous boutiques to shop in!" Mina took out her cell phone as she suggested this. "I'll call my mom and we'll meet her at the car."

"Alright," Ami spoke up, "that sounds good to me. You, Serena?"

"Just wonderful, Ami."

So Mina called her mom, we met in the parking lot and Mrs. Lawrence drove us to another mall and dropped us off before continuing to look for a parking spot.

"So, where first ladies?" Lita asked.

Ami and I looked at each other.

"Hmm…how about Saks, Ames?"

"Saks is just fine, Serena."

And finally, we hit the jackpot! I found a few dresses I liked right when I stepped in. Mina and Rei _ohh'd_ and _ahh'd_ at my selections while Lita and Alex opted to follow Ami around. I grabbed just 3 dresses and ran to the dressing room. I'd taken two pink dresses and a lavender one, just for a change, but my dream dress was truly pink! I tried on one of the pink dresses, but it was so terrible I didn't even bother to walk out. Then I tried on the lavender one, and to my surprise it looked decent.

I stepped outside to find all the girls waiting. They all looked and smiled pleasantly.

"Purple? That's a nice change," Alex said.

All the girls continued to look at me.

"It's pretty Serena," Mina added.

Then Lita slapped her on the arm. "Lying kiss up, Sere I'll be honest with you. This isn't bad, but pink looks **much** better on you…"

The dress was strapless and ankle-length, and had some really pretty silver lace details on the bodice that stood out from the lavender shade. The bottom half was tulle, but just a bit puffy.

"I agree with Lita, pink is much better," Rei added.

I beamed. "Well, I wanted pink anyways…"

They all laughed.

I went back into the dressing room and as I began to change, I heard gasps coming from outside. I poked my head out to see a lovely Ami standing in a gorgeous blue gown. The dress was a 2 piece pale blue trumpet silhouette, with an off-the-shoulder corset top and a mermaid cut skirt. The corset had gorgeous details. Blue metallic thread twisted like vines all over it and it was dotted with beads in different shades of blue and silver. The light blue shade actually picked up the colors of Ami's blue hair and eyes.

No one said a word, so I was first to speak.

"Ami, that's the one," I said with a wink.

She smiled a smile grander than any I'd seen before. "Thanks, Sere."

The girls were still speechless and could only manage to nod in agreement.

Ami walked back to her dressing room, as did I. I finished putting on the last dress and came out in it, even though I knew it wasn't the one. It was a pink strapless A-line dress that had a piece of black lace wrapped about the bodice, from below the bust line to the hips. Just as I came out of my dressing room, Ami stepped out of hers.

She looked at me and was honest right away.

"Sere, it's nice, but it's not **your** dress. You don't completely own it. It's not the right one." She smiled and winked at me then walked to the cashier.

"She's right," I said.

"Me three," Mina piped in.

"I think that goes for all of us!" Alex said as Lita nodded.

"Alright then, I'm going back out there."

I turned, changed into my regular clothes quickly and set out to the store again. I had to find _the_ dress. I was set on it.

And then, as I marched out of the fitting area, it caught my eye. Now, _this_ was _the one_. It was almost as if it was waiting for me.

It was a pale pink sweetheart corset gown with a puffy tulle skirt. Vertical lines of pearls ran along the boning of the corset top, and more were scattered throughout the skirt. It was absolutely _perfect._

I shoved the dresses I'd tried on at Mina and went towards the dress without a word. Whether it was one of a kind or just the last left, I didn't know, but there was only one dress like it and it was in my size. I ran to the dressing room with it, not caring whether or not I was followed. I stripped down, slipped on the skirt then the corset, and turned to look at myself.

"**THIS IS IT!**" I screamed as I jumped up and down in joy.

"Well then, don't keep the rest of us waiting!"

I stepped out to find Ami and the rest of the girls waiting for me outside. They all gasped.

"Serena, you look gorgeous!" Lita yelled.

Rei winked at me. "Perfection."

"You look positively fabulous if I do say so myself!" Mina gushed.

"Sexy!" Alex yelled.

"Well, Serena, you'll certainly make Darien melt in that!"

Everyone's eyes widened as we all turned to face none other than…

"**AMI!**" we all yelled simultaneously.

Everyone burst out laughing as Ami blushed beet red, and I could hardly control myself as I went back to change. Though I couldn't help but hope that Ami was right…

We all cheered once I paid for my dress, and Mrs. Lawrence dropped us all off.

It was a long day, but at least it had a happy ending.

-----------------------------

So the girls went home

And were perfectly **pleased**

They'd found gorgeous dresses

That fit with** ease**.

Their dance would be perfect

Or so they **thought**

For it would be more dramalicious

Than **not**.

Beryl had a plan

That was waiting to **hatch**,

One to cause trouble

And make Darien her **match**.

-------------------------------

I can't believe it either! A year an a half ago I last updated.

I've changed so much, both as a writer and a person, which is why I've had trouble with this story. The fact that I was writing on an experience I had been going through when I first published this story doesn't help either.

But this story has a pretty big fan base, and it is you reviewers who have encouraged me so much to keep writing, so I must give you what you want!

I hope you liked this chappie, just 2 more to go, and I hope you found that last little rhyme charming. There's no telling how long I'll be to update this. I'm working very hard on my other story "**Exchange for Romance, Please?**" That's my baby. :D It also will be updated very soon. I'm quite ahead on my writing for that story.

So check out my other stories if you'd like and good readings to you all!

Happy New Year and May God bless each and all!

Jeremiah 29:11


End file.
